Naruto : Flash Alchemist
by NXSE
Summary: Naruto encounters a strange phenomenon one day and pays the price for saving a girl's life by losing his shinobi career. Watch as the village gives up on him but he rises against the odds like he always does. Naruto x Winry strictly. No harems or yaoi/yuri. Naruto x Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : Flash Alchemist**

* * *

 **Summary : Edward Elric tries human transmutation and disrupts the continuum between dimensions in his raw approach and stubbornness for the forbidden branch of alchemy. They get pulled into the elemental nations but the gate of truth demands for a price in return. What if the price was too high than what they expected? What of our favourite blonde goofball had to pay the price in exchange and sacrifices something too precious too him? Watch as the worlds of Alchemy and Shinobi collide. What adventures await our lovable goofball?**

 **Let's see…**

* * *

 **Resembool**

* * *

The sun shone brightly in Resembool as birds chirped and light greenery of the nature surrounding the small town in the countryside made a feeling of sereneness and calmness wash over.

It was calm. Too calm in fact. It felt like the calm before the storm as a small wind blew past the Elric household.

"Edward don't do this. Wasn't last time enough to let you know what it could cost you this time?" pleaded Winry with a desperate voice. Pinako who stood beside the two brothers, one with a fake leg and arm while the other held down by his soul tied to a lifeless hunk of armour.

"She's right Edward I won't let you do this to yourself again. There is a reason why this branch of Alchemy is forbidden, you experienced it first-hand the dire consequences it could hold. Don't be stubborn and live peacefully. Be happy that unlike the others your life was spared the last time. Who knows what it may lead to this time if you go through with this." Said Pinako and Edward just glared at her with a furious gaze.

"I know what I'm doing this time. We have learnt from our mistakes and found the answer to human transmutation. I have found a way to bypass the fundamental law of Alchemy : To obtain something, something of equal value must be returned. That is the first law of equivalent exchange." He said and both Rockbell females nodded smiling seeing he was seeing their reason when he took out a small vial from his pocket.

"But with this…" he said pointing to the red liquid in the vial with a smirk. "… I can bypass that fundamental law easily. This is the Philosopher's Stone and now I have it." He said with a smirk making their eyes widen in shock.

"But that is just a myth, such a thing doesn't exist. You surely can't be going through with this only on the basis of such a myth and that vial. What if it backfires?" Pinako reasoned and he smiled and shook his head, firmly showing his resolve.

"It won't and even if it does I'll terminate the transmutation circle instantly to cut off the backfire unlike last time. This time I am more knowledgeable and know what I'm doing. With this Al can gain his body and I can gain my limbs that we lost due to our mistakes. I have seen its power in action when that fake priest used it. He didn't have a clue as to what alchemy could do and he was able to do miracles with a small portion of this in his ring. With this an accomplished alchemist like myself can perform human transmutation with no sweat." He said smirking and finished drawing the transmutation circle with Alphonse preparing the rest of the preparation.

"Don't worry Grandma Pinako we know what we are doing. We'll be like new in no time." Said Alphonse and she knew they won't stop and let the two do it while Winry teared up.

"You are a fool Ed; why don't you stop while you still can. Don't do this…" she was cut off as Edward looked at her furiously.

"You have no idea what me and Al have suffered, so don't preach us what's right and what's wrong. Don't try and stop us, it was a mistake to let you know I was doing it in the first place." He said turning around while tears streamed down her eyes at hearing his response but before she could do anything he dropped the liquid from the vial in between the transmutation circle, clapping his hands and slamming his palms on the ground as the whole room glowed white and their minds blanked out. A small portal opened up and sucked the four into it as they travelled through the gates of truth and this time Al and Winry learnt the knowledge of new branches of Alchemy and the four were dropped in a white blank space with a single huge gate in front of them.

They looked back to see the same gate behind them when a voice rang through the silence startling them.

" **So you have tried to bypass my laws yet again."** They heard and saw a white hollow figure with just a mouth chuckling at them childishly.

" **What did you wish to gain this time?"** he asked curiously and instantly Ed answered.

"We need our bodies returned to the way they were before we tried human alchemy the first time. Give us back what you took all those years ago." He said coldly and the figure chuckled amusedly making Winry grow a bit scared from the strange creature's maniacal laugh.

" **Such greed, you didn't learn your lesson the first time did you? This time you'll pay a higher price to make you learn the extent of playing with things you can't comprehend from the start human."** He said in a dead tone making their blood run cold at his words when he turned to Winry licking his lips.

" **Yes, you'll do this time. I'll throw the rest into another world with a lot of violence you should've tried to make them see their errors and to never be able to use human alchemy again. But this time as a price for this foolishness you'll pay."** He said pointing to the blonde haired, sky blue eyed girl when the gates opened and the front one showed light while the rear one with darkness shot out black tendrils and caught Winry. She struggled and screamed for help as it started pulling her back when the figure spoke up.

" **Well since you have paid a hefty price this time I'll fulfil your wish."** He said and Edward and Alphonse's bodies returned to normal as they were pushed into the bright gate with an invisible push, throwing the three out.

"WINRY!" shouted the three as she saw them go out and the tendrils pulled her in slowly as she cried and struggled.

"Please, let me go. I tried to stop them but…" she was cut off in between her tears as the figure chuckled.

" **Well you should've tried…"** he trailed off when something unexpected happened.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

Our favourite lovable blonde goofball sat atop the stone face of the fourth Hokage slurping down a cup of instant Ramen as his lunch, since he was almost out of money with his meagre D-rank mission pays. The finals of the chunin exams and the invasion had passed as he gazed at the stone face of the Sandaime sadly. He had brought back Tsunade along with Jiraiya a couple of days back to the village as she had been instated as the current acting Kage.

Today was the day she was going to start healing Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei and he was happy for the two of them now. Suddenly he felt a pull behind him with some strange feeling of energy behind him making him turn around with his half-filled ramen cup. His ramen cup dropped from his hand in shock as he saw a strange black portal behind him and out came three people as he heard a feminine elder voice shout.

"WINRY!" he heard the old lady shout and narrowed his eyes through the closing portal making his eyes widen. There was a blonde girl crying and struggling while calling for help. His mind went blank as he rushed past the three fallen people. The three people were startled on the ground as they saw an orange blur pass near them and into the portal.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" he shouted forming a cross hand seal and rushed towards the crying girl who saw in numb silence as a strange boy in an orange jumpsuit had jumped in to help her.

" **Ninja Art : Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** he shouted forming a clone beside him and both rushed towards the stunned girl while Naruto held his palm to the clone and started gathering up chakra. Winry watched in amazement as the boy suddenly formed a swirling blue chakra in his palm and slammed it on the back of the tendrils pulling her in the gate tearing right through them. He and his clone grabbed each one of her hands and threw her outside the portal and tried to rush when the tendril pierced through his clone, dispersing it while the rest latched onto him. He struggled to get out of its grip but felt his chakra now completely useless to him and couldn't sense it as he saw a strange white figure come towards him.

" **Well that was certainly… interesting."** He said completely amused and Naruto growled and struggled out of their grip but to no avail.

"Let me go. Who the hell are you and what do you want?" he growled trying to think of a way out of it as the figure chuckled startling him.

" **Oh but you have thrown yourself into this problem yourself. Tell me why risk your life for someone you haven't even seen before?"** he asked curiously and Naruto glared at him with icy cold eyes.

"Because she was crying and needed help." He said and the figure waited for him to speak but he didn't; confusing him.

" **And…?"** he asked and Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"And what?" he asked innocently making the figure stunned.

" **You did it just because of that?"** he asked in disbelief and Naruto nodded honestly not understanding his point. The figure chuckled happily and smiled at the boy.

" **Oh you amuse me to no end and I could sense a strong being inside you two. You are certainly interesting."** He said with a chuckle and Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man knowing what he was talking about and growled.

"How do you know about the Nine Tails?" he asked angrily and the figure chuckled.

" **Oh you really are naïve child, I am the truth or Kami as your world may call it and you my boy just interfered with a small payment of mine. And now I must have to take it from you."** He said confusing Naruto when his hand ripped into his stomach and started pulling out a strange red chakra from within him. Two tendrils latched onto his right arm and started ripping it apart as he howled a blood curdling scream in pain.

" **AHHHHH!"** he shouted making half the village hear his scream of anguish and agony while the figure chuckled.

"I leave you with such a little price because I can see what you have endured and still retain that pure heart. Guess, the Shinigami's seal is of no consequence to you now and your arm shall suffice as the payment for the girl that you tried and rescue. She should be grateful, for if not for you her end would have been much painful." He said chuckling and threw Naruto out of the portal as he rolled on the ground limp and unconscious, bleeding profusely.

Winry sat on her knees in numb silence as she watched the events take place in front of her eyes and the limp body of the boy who had rescued her bleed and breath softly in front of her. She trembled and felt completely numb with her eyes holding an expression of horror as she gazed at the limp body of the blonde boy going into a state of shock. Edward and Alphonse tried to rush to the boy's aid when they felt cold metal on their necks and turned slightly to see strange masked men holding kunais at their necks and tightened their hold on their neck making them gulp and stiffen.

They saw a blonde lady with a green jacket having a kanji for 'Gamble' on her haori rush to the boy's side ignoring everyone.

"Naruto?" she whispered in fright seeing the extensive damage to the stump that was once his arm and the ripped up jacket and shirt along with the fishnet armour like someone had tried to rip out where his seal once was and now was just a minor burn. She cradled the boy in her arms gently, the same one she considered her own son and turned to the three coldly and gazed at the staring shell shocked gaze of the girl on her knees whose wide blue eyes were stuck on Naruto's unconscious face. She realized she gone in a state of shock and the ANBU stood beside her seeing no need to restrain the already shocked girl and turned to the three others with cold glares making them gulp in fright at the aura the woman radiated.

"ANBU!" she shouted icily and they all stiffened and nodded.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" they shouted in unison as she spoke in a commanding tone with silent tears streaming down her eyes.

"Restrain these three and take them to Ibiki's cell for containment with no visitors until I see them myself…" she said and the three ANBU nodded and vanished in thin air before the three figures could even blink and turned her gaze to the shocked girl and to the two ANBU by her side.

"Take her to the hospital and make her stay there until I visit her myself too. Get her out of her shock and get her the treatment she needs." She commanded and the two figures nodded and vanished taking Winry to the ANBU hospital while Tsunade disappeared to the Konoha hospital with the bloodied orange form in her arms.

* * *

 **Eight hours later…**

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital**

* * *

Tsunade came out of the surgery room sweating heavily along with Shizune as she saw the one-eyed jounin-sensei of the blonde rush to her.

"How is he Tsunade-sama?" he asked worriedly and she wiped her forehead and motioned for him to take a seat beside her. She took the glass of water from the nurse and turned to Kakashi with sad smile.

"His life is out of danger now…" she said and Kakashi sighed in relief. He had been worried sick when news reached his ears that the nurse had seen an almost dead orange jumpsuit wearing shinobi and he knew of only one shinobi with that description. His own hyperactive blonde genin, but he was happy that he was alright and knew nothing could keep him down more than a few days when she spoke up.

"He is in a coma now from the extensive blood loss he suffered as well as the pain he went through…" she said making his blood run cold and his eye widened in horror when he heard her next words.

"And his right arm is now no more. Someone even managed to rip the Nine Tails out of him while making him stay alive but his chakra coils too suffered massive damage…" she said regretfully choking back a sob and his heart dropped and his mind went blank. That meant he couldn't make any hand seals now and his career as a shinobi was almost over along with his dream to be Hokage. He knew that the fact that he was alive was a surprise in itself but she was the best medic in the elemental nations and loved the boy dearly.

"Surely you could do something Tsunade-sama…" he pleaded and she smiled sadly and nodded.

"I could repair his chakra coils to give him back some of his reserves due to his strong Uzumaki vitality but it would be of no use to him without an arm to make hand seals. and his taijutsu too would suffer with it. The extensive injuries he has suffered I'm afraid would harm his career to the point of ending it completely. I don't think he would be able to recover from this Kakashi; the Nine Tails isn't there in him anymore to help heal the damages perfectly anymore." She said guiltily with a tear and he nodded gravely.

"What the hell happened today Tsunade-sama?" he asked and her eyes hardened as she stood up with an icy gaze.

"I am curious myself Kakashi, let's go and find out." She said and he nodded following her to the T&I core of the ANBU corps.

* * *

 **ANBU Interrogation Chambers**

* * *

Tsunade and Kakashi walked through the darkly lit hallways of the maximum security cells of the ANBU T&I core as all of them saluted the two in respect and they walked into the highest security cell used personally by the head of the core, Ibiki Morino himself. She walked into the room to see the three sitting in the empty room on three chairs as she watched them through the one sided glass and turned to the head of division.

"Ibiki what have you got for me?" she asked icily and he nodded taking out a file handing it to her and she read though it while handing the read pages to Kakashi and both looked at him as if he was stupid.

"You can't be serious Ibiki you expect me to believe this?" she asked incredulously and Kakashi nodded agreeing with her completely.

"As much as I feel stupid to say this Tsunade-sama, I have interrogated them personally with Anko and Inoichi. All of the facts have been cross examined and the events of today morning fit perfectly well with the reports. Either all of that is true or someone has found a way to bypass the best interrogators of the ANBU core making us look like fools." He said blankly and she nodded knowing he wasn't a man for mistakes or missing information.

"So as per this report…" she asked pointing to the file in disbelief. "… these four are from some strange town named Resembool from a different dimension where there is a thing known as Alchemy like we have our chakra based system. They used some forbidden skill of this so called Alchemy and it backfired… twice. The second time almost costing the girl in the hospital her life with this strange white hollow thing… creature for whom Naruto jumped in and saved her at the grave cost he paid." She said going through the pages again and he nodded.

"Did I get it all right?" she asked and he nodded and she turned to her most trusted elite jounin who for the first time in his life looked confused.

"What do you make of all this Kakashi?" she asked confused and he shrugged lazily.

"I can't say anything against the report Tsunade-sama. I trust this interrogation team with my life and if they have got this information out of them then I trust it to be true." He said simply and she nodded with a frown looking at the three.

"Ibiki, Kakashi come with me…" she said and they nodded hearing her firm voice and followed the blonde Hokage through the ANBU divisions to the hospital wing and into the room where Winry was being held. She entered the room and the four ANBU in the room bowed in respect at their Kage while she dismissed them.

She gazed at the frightened girl and her eyes softened. From the report if it was true she and that old lady were innocent and if her statement matched the file's then she had no choice but to believe them.

"Winry Rockbell?" she asked blankly as the girl looked at her surprised clutching the blanket to her nervously and nodded.

"Where are you from?" she asked emotionlessly and the girl looked at her surprised and spoke up.

"Resembool." She said softly in a scared tone and Tsunade nodded.

"What do you know of chakra?" she asked and the girl looked at her bewildered making her sigh.

"What do you know of Alchemy?" she asked and the girl looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Don't you know what Alchemy is?" she asked her and Tsunade glared at her making her shrink under her gaze.

"Answer the questions and do not question me back. After what your little stunt today has cost the village, be grateful that I haven't locked you in a blank prison and thrown the key away. So now we can continue." She said and the girl much to her surprise started crying heavily.

"I told Ed not to do it. That human transmutation wasn't worth it. That strange white creature was almost about to pull me and kill me viciously or do Kami knows what but that boy in the orange jumpsuit saved me. Please, tell me is he alright?" she asked sobbing and Tsunade sighed looking at the two men behind her who sighed tiredly.

"Guess the story matches then Tsunade-sama. What should we do?" asked Kakashi and Ibiki too looked at her questionably.

"I don't know Kakashi. I just don't know…" she was cut off as she felt a small hand grip hers and looked at the pleading face of the girl. She motioned for Ibiki and Kakashi to stand down who had flicked out their kunais and looked at the girl with a sigh seeing her trembling form.

"Please tell me is he alright?" she asked desperately and Tsunade nodded with a sigh.

"He is alive, but is in a coma. His right arm is now completely gone and his injuries are rather severe. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have made it. But that boy is as stubborn as a rock." She said and she looked down with tears.

"Why did he do it?" she asked softly with a sob making Tsunade confused.

"Why did he save me without a thought? I don't even know him…" she was cut off as Tsunade spoke up with a small smile.

"It doesn't matter if he knew you or not. He would have saved you from that even if you were an enemy. He is this village's most stubborn and knuckleheaded ninja for a reason." She said fondly and Winry looked at her stunned at her confidence in the boy. She remembered the fierce determination that shone in those cerulean eyes when he had jumped in to save her without a thought and blushed a bit remembering it. Tsunade saw her confused and bewildered face and her slight blush and knew the girl was no enemy as the two men gave her their nods telling her she wasn't lying as Kakashi pulled his forehead protector down that he had pulled up to check for her lies and Ibiki had his eyes on her as well but noticed no lies whatsoever.

"Will he be alright?" she sniffled nervously biting her lip and Tsunade sighed and smiled sadly.

"I don't know; I just don't know." She said sadly and started to leave when she spoke up.

"Can I see him?" she asked and Tsunade looked at her curiously to see those innocent baby blue eyes and smiled warmly. There was no harm and she was fine now. Plus, it might be good for Naruto to have some visitors she mused.

"Alright but you'll be monitored by Kakashi personally all the time for the time you're outside. The village needs its hospital beds anyways for now. If you try to run or do anything stupid the shinobi of this village have orders to kill you on sight just so you know." She said coldly and Winry nodded nervously and stood up getting changed in a simple white top and jeans kept in the room for her to change in and wore some strange sandals that were pretty comfortable she had to admit and followed her outside with her hair tied up in her usual ponytail coming to her hips.

Tsunade kept a hand on her shoulder and Winry felt a pull and stumbled with a spinning head for a few moments. Tsunade caught her and giggled seeing her spinning head. She knew how it felt for a person to feel a first time high speed **Shunshin**. Winry regained her bearings and saw that they were in a completely different place from before and stood there bewildered at what had just happened when she heard Tsunade speak up.

"It was a high speed teleportation technique people use here to move quickly. Don't worry it happens a few times when you use it first." She said and Winry nodded knowing that she was now in a different dimension and followed her to a hallway and to the end of the row of rooms as she read I.C.U. in the door and followed behind Tsunade and Kakashi. She saw the same boy who had saved her from before lying there, unconscious with a breathing mask over his mouth and several machines connected to him. She felt guilt in her heart that she was the reason why he was in here.

"Alright Kakashi I'll go and rest. You take Winry over here to the guest room at the Hokage mansion and keep an eye over her. She's your responsibility for now." Tsunade said and Kakashi nodded watching her leave and Winry walked to his bedside with Kakashi and saw his peaceful face closely. She saw those sun kissed blonde hair and those cute whiskers on his cheek. She moved her hand to touch them when Kakashi caught her wrist harshly and looked at her neutrally with his lazy face.

"I'm sorry but we still do not trust you. Please maintain some distance from him while you're here. No offense but the circumstances you came here, it's a surprise Tsunade-sama even let you out let alone see him." He said and she nodded pulling her hand back and glanced at his face with a smile. She wished he would get well soon and wake up so that she could apologize and thank the boy properly at least.

She saw down on the side couch with Kakashi taking a seat beside her and she spoke up.

"Do you know him well?" she asked curiously and he nodded with an eye smile.

"He was my student." He said happily and she smiled and nodded.

"Can you tell me about him?" she asked with the same childlike curiosity and he nodded with a finger on his chin.

"Well his name is Naruto Uzumaki, he is a genin or the lowest rank of a shinobi in our village since he has just started his career for now. He likes to eat ramen from what I know of him and a prankster and mischievous at heart. He is stubborn, hard headed and rushes in to help anyone without a thought who they are. Well he dreamed of becoming Hokage someday…" he said and she was confused.

"What's this Hokage and why are you speaking of everything in the past tense?" she asked curiously and he looked down sadly.

"The Hokage is the strongest shinobi in our village and it was Naruto's dream to be Hokage. He is a pretty one tracked person. But now with his injuries he will most likely be stripped of his rank and pulled out of the shinobi forces, let alone become Hokage. He already wasn't a really great ninja and with these injuries it isn't possible for him to get back…" he was cut off as Winry turned furious.

"And who are you to say he can't get back to the way he was. If from what I saw with the determination in his eyes and the way you talk about him, I don't think he'll stay down for very long." She said with such conviction that Kakashi's eye widened but he looked at her sadly.

"Even so I'm a realist and don't really believe in miracles. He was the dead last of the Academy and barely passed under some strange circumstances, granted he pulls off some surprising things. But this is entirely different." He said calmly and she was angry but said nothing. She didn't know the boy really well but at least they should have faith in him.

"He'll get back up, I have faith in him. And I'll make sure he does after all I was the reason for this in the first place." She said surprising him again and he eye smiled at the girl.

"I hope you're right." He said and she nodded as he got up.

"Let's go you can see him tomorrow if you want to…" he was cut off as she spoke up.

"I'll come every day until he's up and about perfectly." She said and he nodded walking out with her as she spoke up.

"Where are the others that were with me?" she asked and he nodded expecting the question.

"They are being held in the interrogation cell for tonight but will be released tomorrow most probably after Tsunade-sama clears them." He said and she nodded as they walked towards the Hokage mansion calmly. Winry gazed back at the hospital worriedly thinking of the boy who had risked his life for her sake and put everything on the line without a moment's thought. She hoped he would get better and she would help him through it.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : My first attempt at a crossover. This is strictly Naruto x Winry and will feature a lot of points of bashing for the people of the village as they turn their backs on a helpless Naruto who rises up yet again against the odds. So let me know how it was and review if you want to keep reading it. So until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_

* * *

 _ **PS : Desert Flower is halfway through and will be updated by tomorrow at best so look forward to the important update alright?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : Flash Alchemist**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

Winry woke up to the rays of sunlight falling in her room. She stood up freshening up and changing in the simple new set of the same white top and jeans that was left in her closet. She walked out to see Kakashi sitting on the dining table sipping tea with his mask on and sweat dropped. People sure were weird in this dimension she mused.

"Good Morning Kakashi-san." She said politely and the man eye smiled and nodded.

"Good Morning to you too Winry. I hope you had a nice sleep?" he asked lazily and she nodded going into the kitchen making Kakashi raise an eyebrow. She scoured through the cabinets and fridge to find something to make. She pouted and put her hands on her hips in ager seeing the little things there were. Just enough for two portions of breakfast. She tied her hair in her usual high ponytail and got to work.

Kakashi saw her humming and going through the kitchen on her toes making the jounin smile beneath his mask. He smelt the delicious aroma of something great and peered in the kitchen stealthily to see the curry and some rice being prepared making his mouth water. Winry finished up the two portions of breakfast and sealed them into two bentos happily and kept them in a small bag. Kakashi saw the sealed bentos and grew confused.

"Umm aren't you going to eat it and who's the second one for?" he asked curiously and she smiled looking down at the bag.

"Oh I'll eat it at the hospital and the second one is for Naruto, you know in case he wakes up." She chirped happily and he eye smiled at the cheerful girl and nodded, disappointed inwardly at not getting to taste the tasty bento himself. He saw her putting on her shinobi sandals and stood up doing the same. They walked through the streets as Kakashi saw her curious wide baby blue eyes taking in the village's scenery and spoke up.

"You know that the chances of him getting up are really slim right?" he asked curiously and saw her eyes narrow at him.

"He will get up." She said sternly and he nodded hesitantly seeing the conviction in her eyes.

"But logically the chances…" he started but was cut off by her voice.

"Logic isn't necessary he will get up real soon and I'll be there when he does." She said in a determined voice making the jounin nod and walk on in silence. She saw a flower shop and smiled immediately pulling the unprepared jounin in the shop enthusiastically. She went through the selection happily and saw all the flowers that looked so fresh and gazed at the white camellias, smelling them and smiled and nodded to herself.

"Umm Kakashi-san can you buy me some of these?" she asked politely and he nodded with an eye smile knowing who they were for.

"Of course Tsunade-sama has issued me some money for your expenses so you can buy them. I'm sure she too would want the same." He said giving her the money and she went to the counter seeing Ino there who rung the bill and took the money thanking her and turned her gaze to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei how is Sasuke-kun?" she asked and he eye smiled at the girl.

"He's fine now, should wake up today or tomorrow and with Tsunade-sama here, he'll be back up in no time." He said and she beamed and looked at the new girl smelling her flowers and the lunches in her hand making the gossip queen curious. She envied the girl seeing how pretty she was and wondered if she too was going to visit Sasuke with Kakashi being with her.

"Who are you I haven't seen you before?" she asked curiously and Winry looked at her with an innocent gaze and nodded.

"Oh I'm new here, I am going to visit the hospital and wanted these flowers for the person there." She chirped happily making Ino curious and a little insecure with finding a new rival for Sasuke.

"You aren't going to visit Sasuke-kun, are you?" she asked and Winry tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Umm I don't know any Sasuke but I'm going to visit Naruto." She said surprising the Yamanaka who sighed in happiness inwardly.

"What happened to Naruto? I heard he just got back from bringing Tsunade-sama back?" she asked and Winry looked down in sadness.

"He got badly hurt in trying to save me. Do you know him?" she asked curiously thinking she was a friend and Ino waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh everyone knows the loud blonde knucklehead of the village. Don't worry he'll be back in no time; I haven't seen him stay down for more than two days at most." She said and Winry nodded sadly clutching the flowers to her chest.

"I hope so." She said softly and Ino rose an eyebrow seeing her longing gaze and smirked. Naruto really was unpredictable to make a girl like her visit him personally she mused finding some new gossip and saw them leave. Maybe she too should visit Sasuke with some flowers she mused.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital**

* * *

 **Naruto's I.C.U. Room**

* * *

Winry and Kakashi walked in the room as Kakashi saw her putting the flowers in a vase beside Naruto's bed and saw her looking at him.

"Umm Kakashi-san can I sit by his side?" she asked politely and he was surprised at her request and had an urge to say 'No' but saw her innocent big eyes and sighed. She wasn't a threat at all and didn't even carry herself like a kunoichi so Naruto was safe he mused and nodded making her beam as she sat by him and he kept a stern eye on her. He saw her eating slowly and keeping the spare lunch by Naruto's side and kept looking at him while eating slowly. He saw her stand up and walk up to the bookshelf picking up a story book and started reading it to Naruto in a soft voice making him raise an eyebrow. Winry saw his confused gaze and decided to voice her answer.

"He must be getting bored and I have heard people in a coma sometimes can hear you, so maybe this will entertain him." She said and he nodded and kept watching her read hearing the story himself when he saw the door to the room open and a voice boomed in the room.

"KAKASHI MY YOUTHFUL…" the voice was cut off as a book made contact with his face at lightning speeds and saw Winry with an annoyed look and Gai standing up rubbing his face making the jounin sweat drop.

"This is an I.C.U. mister…" she said looking at the strange man in a hideous green spandex and with eyebrows that were almost alive, with a bowl haircut to top it off. She continued seeing the man curiously.

"And I read the mental ward was to the right down the hall…" she said making the youthful man's jaw drop to the ground and Kakashi to snicker at her reply.

"Umm Winry he is normal and an elite jounin of the village like myself…" he said gaining a suspicious look at the girl and elaborated. "… he has been tested for craziness two times if it makes you feel any better." He said and she nodded with a smile while a grey cloud loomed over Gai's head.

"You are most unyouthful…" he mumbled drawing circles on the ground and causing Winry to giggle at his antics.

"Now Gai what brings you here?" he asked and he immediately sprung up giving him a thumbs up and a sparkling smile. Winry sweat dropped at the bipolar man as he boomed.

"Kakashi, Tsunade-sama has called you to her office immediately and assigned me to look after this most youthful girl for the time being." He said youthfully and Kakashi nodded while Winry looked a little nervous.

"Kakashi-san he is really normal right?" she asked and Gai was depressed at her reply and Kakashi eye smiled at the girl.

"He is a little eccentric but he is the most trust worthy jounins of the village don't worry you'll be fine." He said and she nodded taking the book from the spandex wearing jounins hands and started reading it to Naruto again making Gai smile genuinely. He had heard what had happened from Tsunade and was sad for the blonde boy. He liked him and his spirit and will in his opinion burned with the brightest flames of youth in his opinion and sat silently hearing her soft story telling while he was there.

"Umm Gai-san?" she asked and he looked at her curiously and nodded.

"Doesn't Naruto have any friends or family?" she asked gaining a questionable look from the jounin.

"I mean no one has visited him from yesterday aside from me." She said and Gai nodded seeing her point.

"Naruto is an orphan if you must know so he has no family. He has been on his own since birth…" he said while Winry gasped hearing it. "… and he doesn't really have any friends that are really close to him for a reason I can't say to you I'm sorry." He said warmly and she nodded looking at the blonde boy sadly.

"But my youthful students Lee and Neji are his friends and will visit him as soon as they recover themselves. Those two are injured too and will be here tomorrow don't worry." He said and she smiled and nodded.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Hokage Office…**

* * *

Kakashi walked through the hallways of the Hokage Tower to Tsunade's personal chambers and walked in. He was surprised to see the elders, Jiraiya and Tsunade herself seated at the table.

"Kakashi take a seat, we have been waiting for you." Said Tsunade and he nodded taking a seat beside the Toad Sannin

"Now that we are all here let's discuss about the events that took place yesterday as I'm sure all of you are aware of." She said and they all nodded as Danzo spoke up.

"Is it true? Is the Nine Tails gone for good?" he asked and she nodded while he grit his teeth at the loss of such a valuable asset due to the foolishness of the boy.

"Yes and I have called you here because this must be now revealed to the village…" she was cut off as Koharu spoke up.

"That is a wrong idea Tsunade." She said making Tsunade narrow her eyes.

"Why is that? With the Nine Tails gone all the animosity to the boy will be gone." She said and Koharu nodded.

"Yes but it also reveals our weakness to the other villages in our time of weakness Tsunade. The time isn't right now." She said making Tsunade clench her jaw shut in anger.

"But it is wrong. The boy has lost too much already. We should reveal it to the village and tell the boy of his heritage…" she said as Homura cut her off.

"No Tsunade the boy is in enough turmoil as it is and may shout it out to the world seeing his loud nature. The village isn't prepared to deal with the might of Iwa who might come after him for his father or Kumo who might come for him knowing he is Kushina-hime's son." He said and she looked at them furiously.

"So we are just to let him rot and be cursed for something he no longer holds and just use him as a scapegoat for the village?" she asked angrily and much to her agitation every one of them nodded.

"That is what is right for the village Tsunade. The boy might hate the village and run off if he is to learn of the truths and we need his lineage to continue since the Uzumaki clan's royal family line is tied so closely to the boy. We will need his children in the future to be made new Jinchurikis." He said logically making her eyes widen.

"Jinchuriki of what? If you don't remember, we do not have the Kyuubi anymore." She said incredulously hearing their hideous plans.

"Kiri is in a civil war and with the death of the Yondaime Mizukage the Sanbi is roaming free. We need the strength of a bijuu and we have sent Tenzo and three teams of ANBU to subdue and retrieve the bijuu in a container like Suna used to hold the Ichibi. The Sanbi is weak but is still a bijuu and we'll make a jinchuriki out of a suitable and strong willed shinobi loyal to us or wait for the Uzumaki kid's children to be born. Maybe we could let the last Uchiha become one seeing he holds the Sharingan and can tame the beast when his visual prowess comes to par." Said Danzo and she looked on with wide eyes at the silent people who were agreeing with this.

"As much as I don't like this Tsunade-hime they ae right. We need a jinchuriki to avert another invasion that we can't deal with." He said and she bit her lip and nodded with a heavy heart seeing she would be overturned if the shinobi council was called in their favours instantly.

"But the Uzumaki's shinobi career has come to an end." Said Danzo shocking her to the core when Koharu continued.

"We can't let anything happen to the Yondaime's legacy and the last of the royal Uzumaki blood Tsunade. He is head strong and with his weakened state he will not survive the shinobi world. For his safety it must be done." She said and Tsunade stood up in protest.

"This is unacceptable, many shinobi with handicaps like his have continued their careers…" she said but was cut off by Jiraiya.

"Tsunade they are right and I'm afraid I too agree with them." Said Jiraiya shocking her as she looked at him in disbelief.

"He is my godson Tsunade and I care for his life. And with those kinds of injuries and the heritage he holds the world will be after him. I'll leak some information through my spies into the Akatsuki to get them off his back subtly. He can live a normal civilian life here peacefully Tsunade and he'll have his parent's fortunes when the truths are finally revealed giving him a great life." He reasoned with her shutting her up but she still didn't want to do this.

"Jiraiya he doesn't give a shit about money. You people are taking away his dream; he'll not accept such a thing. It is his life." She said desperately and Kakashi spoke up for the first time.

"Some dreams are just not meant to be Tsunade-sama. Plus, the chances of him becoming Hokage were slim as it is and with his chakra network destroyed the chances of that futile are next to none. For his safety it is the right choice." He said and she wanted to argue when Homura spoke up.

"Tsunade don't get emotional, you are Hokage and must do what is right for the village. We can get the shinobi council and the Fire Daimyo to vote on it and you know they would favour us seeing our logic. It is for his own good." He said and she clench her jaw shut and gripped the corner of the table, splintering it knowing she had no choice.

"Very well then, even if I don't agree with this you people have cornered me. Genin Naruto Uzumaki will be pulled out of the shinobi forces." She said through gritted teeth and all of them smiled sadly and nodded.

"I can't believe you of all people would do this to him Jiraiya." She said icily as everyone beside him left and she turned to him furiously.

"Tsunade the village on one hand and just Naruto on the other, look at the greater good here." He said trying to calm her down but failing miserably.

"But he is your godson and was your apprentice for god's sake!" she shouted furiously and he smiled sadly.

"I know and I thought he really was the child of prophecy I searched for so long seeing the potential he held and the way he was taming his bijuu like Minato wanted him to. But I guess I was wrong." He said sadly and she said nothing as all the respect and the little acquaintance for the man died in her heart completely.

"I will take on another apprentice Tsunade." He said and she nodded emotionlessly.

"And who do you think is your 'child of prophecy' this time?" she asked mockingly making him wince at her jab but tried not to infuriate her anymore.

"His teammate Sasuke. I would like to take him on as my apprentice now and try and contain the influence of the curse seal completely. He will need my training now that the village needs his Sharingan now more than ever and he may be the next jinchuriki we would have. Plus, now that I rethink about the prophecy he might very well be it and maybe I was misguided." He said and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And what is this prophecy that you go on and on about always?" she asked coldly and he sighed and nodded seeing her tone.

"The child with a lone scarlet eye and with immense power lurking within him will decide the fate of the leaves watching over them and their fates for if he chooses it will bring about their life or their deaths." He said and she looked at him emotionlessly as he explained.

"I thought Naruto was the one with having red eyes when he uses the Kyuubi and the immense power he held with it. But now with it gone it may very well be Sasuke with his Sharingan. And even if am wrong I need to pass on my legacy to a worthy successor." He said and Tsunade felt disgust for her teammate but said nothing and turned to the window of the office.

"Leave me alone, I'll get the official paperwork done and make him your apprentice instead of Naruto." She said coldly and he nodded leaving with a sad smile, letting her calm down and think about this logically as a lone tear rolled down her cheek at what she had been forced to do.

" _I'm so sorry Naruto…"_ she thought knowing she was the one who had to crush his dream now. She signed the release papers for the rest of the three as the council had agreed that they weren't a threat after reading Ibiki's report but had ordered them to stay in the village and be watched by an ANBU for a year.

* * *

 **With Winry…**

* * *

Winry packed up her empty bentos and kept them in her bag. She had given it to Gai when she saw Naruto wasn't waking up today and didn't want to waste the food. She took one last glance at Naruto and rubbed his whiskered cheek softly with a sad smile.

"Please wake up soon." She whispered softly making the eccentric jounin smile at her fondness and concern in her voice and walked her to the Hokage mansion. Winry walked in the home and was surprised to hear three voices in the dining room. She walked in and saw her three companions from Resembool there. Pinako heard footsteps and turned around to see her granddaughter coming in and smiled. Winry rushed to her grandmother and hugged her tightly.

"Granny you're here." She said happily and Pinako laughed and hugged her granddaughter fondly, rubbing her back.

"Yes they let us free in the afternoon, at least these people take good care of suspects rather like the hard laws that Central used to have." She said and Winry nodded and broke the hug off as a third voice spoke up.

"Hey Winry." She heard and saw the two nervous Elric brothers and her face turned blank at seeing the two.

"Edward, Alphonse." She said with a nod and both winced at their names being called so formally but knew they deserved it after what they had done.

"Look Winry we are sorry…" started Edward and she cut him off.

"Sorry for what Edward, this time you succeeded in what you had to do. Look both of you have your bodies back finally. Aren't you happy at your achievements?" she asked icily making the two of them look down in shame as Pinako tried to calm her down putting her hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away startling her when Winry walked up to Edward and Alphonse

 _Slap… Slap…_

The voices rang in the room as the Elric brothers held their red cheeks in shock looking at the crying girl in front of them as more guilt cut across their hearts.

"You two don't realize what you have done do you?" she sniffled and both tried to speak when she cut her off.

"I am ashamed to say that I at one point considered you two my friends. You almost gave up my life for your greed. Naruto, that blonde boy who saved me, the boy who hadn't even seen me before put his life on the line in a heartbeat when you two had forsaken me to that thing's mercy. He paid the price for my sake in a heartbeat. Do you know what price he paid?" she asked with tears and Edward nodded.

"I know he lost his arm Winry and I'm sorry…" he was cut off as another voice ran in the room.

 _Slap…_

Edward held his cheek that had turned redder in shock as he saw the furiously trembling Winry. He had never seen her so angry as she pulled his collar and brought his gaze to her furious eyes.

"You didn't just make him lose his arm _Elric…_ " she said venomously making him wince. "… he has been in a coma ever since then." She said shocking the boy as she continued.

"And that isn't even the worst of it." She said shocking the boy even further.

"You two have ended his career. His body suffered such massive damages that he can most probably never follow his shinobi path again." She said with tears flowing through her red eyes making his eyes widen in shock.

"He was an orphan, never had any friends, never had anything really. He just had his dream with him. He worked his whole life for it, but he threw it all away in a heartbeat for me, _for your greed…_ " she said as he averted his eyes in shame and she pushed him back harshly and looked at the two in disgust.

"Be happy you two, you succeeded in performing Human Transmutation and got your bodies back without paying the price for it. He paid the price for your greed instead. I hate you two and myself for making him do it for my sake." She said in a disgusted tone and ran to her room crying, slamming the door behind her leaving the three shell shocked people behind her. Kakashi had come in when she had started her conversation with the two brothers and stayed silently back in the whole ordeal as Pinako turned to him.

"Is it all true?" she asked him and he nodded gravely.

"Yes the village has decided his career as a shinobi is no more even if he wakes up for he doesn't have the necessary things for the shinobi world now. His dream is forever out of his reach now." He said sadly and she said nothing as Alphonse and Edward stood still shocked as the consequences of their actions weighed down on them.

"What have we done Alphonse?" asked Edward in shock and he said nothing just looking at the ground in shame.

"We made a huge mistake brother." He said guiltily and Edward nodded while Pinako left the two alone going to another hearing Winry's sobs and locked door. She decided to leave her alone to grieve for now. She needed to let it all out for now.

* * *

 **Two Weeks later…**

* * *

Winry sat beside Naruto, closing the new book she had bought to read for him and looked at his still form sadly. The voices of the beeping machines were the only things cutting the silence of the room. Suddenly the machine's beeping grew more rapid. She saw the line graphs of the machine's increasing second by second and his breathing to grow harder. She gazed at his closed eyes and saw his eyes move slightly with the machine's going red and beeping erratically. She rushed to the side and took a hold of the small button to call Tsunade for an emergency and pressed it again and again desperately as she saw the boy's condition worsen and was frightened to death.

Tsunade appeared in the room in an instant and her eyes widened in shock at seeing the readings on the machines and his trembling body. She rushed to his side and put her glowing hands to his chest in an attempt to stabilize his condition as Winry stood there scared to death seeing her trembling hands.

"His heartbeat and pulse rated are going through the roof. His heart will give out any second at this rate…" she said to herself and tried to stabilize him as best as she could but she knew she was losing him and cried to herself while desperately trying to keep his heart going. Winry herself had slant tears hearing her words and took his hand in her and spoke desperately.

"Please don't you die, I won't be able to bear this burden…" she said to the trembling body of the boy as the beeping's and red lights of the machines died down and a single long beep echoed in the room making the two females eyes widen in horror. Tsunade felt his heart go out and his pulse to die down as she fell to her knees with shocked eyes knowing she had lost him. Winry looked at his still non breathing form in shock as she clutched his hand to her chest desperately.

"No, don't go. Please don't go…" she cried pleadingly clutching his still hand to her chest when she suddenly felt it move slightly and grip hers making her eyes widen. The grip tightened as the machines came back to life and went passed the normal thresholds going into red again. Tsunade saw his chest heave up and his back to arch as he took in a deep breath and his eyes snapped open.

"Uhhh…" he took in a deep breath as the readings became normal and he fell back down with heavy breaths and his eyes flickered slightly taking in the light with a little pain. He felt to arms snake around his waist and a sobbing voice ring in his ears while he groaned at the weakness and pain he felt.

"Ugh I'm so hungry get me some ramen…" he groaned and Tsunade and Winry and Tsunade couldn't help the giggle that escaped between their tears to stop. Naruto looked down his vision focusing as he saw two teary baby blue eyes gaze at him fondly with a small smile and red puffy cheek and hug him. Naruto hugged her back on instinct. He snaked his left arm around her slender waist and grew confused as he tried to hug her with his right arm too but couldn't. He had heard Tsunade's voice and saw her there.

"Tsunade Baa-chan I can't feel my right arm, it's completely numb." He said looking at her but was confused as she averted her eyes and cried to herself.

"Don't cry Baa-chan, it'll heal pretty soon you know. Nothing can keep me down." He said trying to cheer her up and she sobbed harder not meeting his gaze. He was confused and saw the girl he saved looked at him trying to speak but not being able to speak.

"Hey what's the matter why are you all averting your eyes?" he asked innocently as Tsunade spoke up choking in her words.

"Naruto your arm…" she said choking and he nodded.

"I know it's hurt…" he trailed off as his eyes turned to the bandaged shoulder and no arm down it and his eyes widened in shock.

"Where's my arm?" he asked in shock and silence reigned through the room as a tear rolled down his eye and he brought his left hand to the bandaged shoulder and for the first time in so many years he broke down.

"Baa-chan my arm's gone, where's my arm…" he cried to himself heavily and she brought the boy in a motherly hug rubbing his back soothingly. Winry sat to the side not being able to say anything as she felt guilt creep into her heart knowing he had every right to blame her and she would deserve it all. She saw as he cried into Tsunade's chest heavily for a while before he fell unconscious from the exhaustion and emotional drain. She put him to bed and ran her diagnosis finding him as normal as he could be and saw the ashamed looking girl sitting to the side. She knew how the girl had been the only one to visit him regularly and why she was scared. She put a hand on her head and felt the fright in the child's heart at her ashamed baby blue eyes and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry he won't blame you." She said softly making Winry cry in her hands.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked and Tsunade patted her head making her look in her eyes and looked at her smiling.

"Because I know him, he doesn't have the heart to do so." She said confidently and Winry nodded hesitantly looking at the sleeping boy with her puffy eyes and hoped the woman was right.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. The story will have lots of twists as the chapters move on from what I have in store and I can honestly and confidently say, none of you will expect the way I'll turn it around with each update. So let's see if people really like it and leave your comments in reviews and each suggestion or criticism is appreciated. Well until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto : Flash Alchemist**

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital**

* * *

 **Naruto's I.C.U. room...**

* * *

Winry slept by Naruto's bedside holding his hand with her head on the bed as she sat on a chair. Her cheeks were puffy with tear stains down them. She hadn't left the room ever since he woke up last evening even after many of the nurse's protests that visiting hours were over. Tsunade had permitted her to stay seeing her heart broken condition and her insistence to stay there. No one could resist her pleading baby blue eyes and her fierce determination when she wanted something. She felt the hand in her grip move slightly and her eyes snapped open as she saw Naruto try and sit up with the help of his lone arm. She tried to help him but flinched as she saw his furious gaze but his mask came back on instantly.

"Gomen'nasai and Arigato." He said softly and she nodded sitting by his bedside and looked on her lap, playing with her top nervously while biting her lip.

"It's alright, I understand if you hate me…" she saw cut off as he spoke up.

"I don't hate you…" he said neutrally and continued when she tried to say something about his look just then. "… I hate myself." He said making her eyes widen as she listened to his words with stunned silence.

"I've never had anyone to help me in anything, always alone. But when you tried to help me in something as simple as sitting up, I feel…" he stopped finding words as she listened on in silence.

"Pathetic… Please don't try and help me like that, it makes me feel useless." He whispered bringing his left arm to his stumped shoulder and held his head down in shame, his blonde hair shadowing his eyes. Tears filled her eyes as she heard his small and broken voice and she spoke up.

"I'm sorry, it's all because of me. You should have let me die, the price was too high to save me…" she was once again cut off as Naruto chuckled softly startling her.

"No, the price was too low…" he said making her eyes widen.

"I saved your life and I am still alive and kicking. The cost was pretty less if you ask me." He said happily and all her nervousness died down hearing his playful voice and she watched him with wide eyes. His stomach rumbled and he blushed in embarrassment while Winry giggled at his embarrassed face. He rubbed the back of his head with his lone arm and chuckled.

"I guess I should visit Ichiraku's, Ramen will be good…" he was cut off as he saw Winry's stern glare making him gulp.

"Ramen isn't good for you. You are still healing and need to eat something healthy, like this…" she said pushing the bento in his hands and he looked at her surprised while she blushed a little seeing his curious gaze.

"I've been bringing you food for when you wake up and I guess finally it comes to use…" she said with a slight blush and he smiled and nodded opening up the bento. His mouth watered as he saw the delicious tempura fried shrimp and rice. He had never had home cooked food before and this looked delicious.

He picked the chopsticks up and tore one of the with his mouth, the chopsticks stumbling in his grip. He was right handed and wasn't used to eating with his left one. The chopsticks dropped from his fingers and he smiled sadly. He wasn't even able to eat properly now. Winry caught his hand as he tried to do it again and looked at him warmly.

"Please let me help you, there's no need to be ashamed in taking help. After all it's nothing compared to what you've done for me." She said softly and he nodded with a small sad smile. She picked the chopsticks up and fed him slowly, while sometimes pulling her hand back mischievously getting a mild glare from the whiskered blonde making her giggle. Naruto felt warm in his chest as he saw her wide baby blue eyes while she fed him and he ate slowly. No one had ever done this for him before. It felt nice that she cared, even if it was only until her pity lasted he thought sadly. He finished eating and smiled at the girl.

"Arigato your cooking is really nice." He complimented the girl genuinely who blushed and fiddled with the lunch box.

"Oh it's nothing, my Granny made me learn it…" she stuttered with a blush keeping the lunch back in the bag to hide her blush. She felt so nervous around him and cursed herself for it. He seemed like a simple boy and didn't even blame her and she just couldn't understand why she felt that way. Naruto threw the bedsheets to the side and stood up. He saw he was only in his pyjamas and the slight bandages on his right shoulder. He walked to the closet, seeing the blue matching T-shirt to his pyjamas and took it out turning to Winry with a slight blush of his own. Winry was blushing as she saw his ripped chest and lean athletic build, even without his arm showing how well kept and agile he must be.

H saw the visitors chart and looked at it curiously seeing Neji and Lee having visited him once and the rest filled up with the name Winry.

"Your name is Winry right?" he asked and she nodded with a smile. So no one else had even bothred to visit him all this time even with these kind of injuries?

"Umm can you, you know help me put this on?" he asked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with a blush. She blushed herself and nodded taking the shirt from his hands. Naruto giggled feeling ticklish as her hands touched his chest making her giggle herself and the nervousness to go away as he put on his shirt and his sandals. She grew confused as to why he was putting them on.

"Umm you aren't allowed to leave now Naruto." She said and he grinned foxily at her.

"The hospital has a record of a maximum of two hours to keep me in when I was conscious and I am not going to let them break it. And that was when they tied me up to the bed. Don't worry they know me." He said and she giggled at his answer and now knew why Kakashi had called him a prankster at heart.

"But how are you going to get out?" she asked and he looked at her grinning.

"Why the window of course?" he said and she looked at him wide eyed.

"But we are three floors above!" she shouted and he looked at her blankly.

"Hey I can walk on walls with chakra remember." He said and she looked down nervously biting her lip.

"Umm Naruto you can't use your chakra for now." She said nervously and he looked at her confused.

"Why not?" he asked not understanding her point.

"Your chakra coils were damaged for some reason and you can't use it until you are healed enough or might cause more damage." She said and he nodded taking his hip pouch and strapped it on.

"Well then I guess I have to improvise ne?" he asked mischievously and she grew confused when much to her horror he ran and jumped out the window.

"NARUTO!" she shouted and ran to the window as she looked wide eyed to see him having lodged a kunai on the wall and scaling down with ninja wire in a professionally done manner and saw him grinning as he landed down on the ground.

"Hey are you coming or not?" he asked waving his hand and she looked at him incredulously. She walked down steaming in her head and saw him standing at the gate of the hospital with that same stupid grin and bonked his head softly making him yelp.

"Hey what did you do that for?" he asked indignantly and she glared at him with her hands on her hips making him shrink under her gaze.

"You idiot my heart almost stopped with that stunt of yours…" she trailed off seeing his grin.

"Well that was the fun part right?" he asked innocently while she sighed face palming with a fond smile on her face.

"I don't think I'll survive many more days if I hang out with you too much." She said and he grinned as both walked through the streets. She saw the cold glares and whispers as he walked down but saw him ignoring them all.

"Hey Naruto why are people looking at you that way?" she asked innocently as she saw his eyes gaining a pained look for a moment before he masked it back on with his grin.

"Oh I have just pranked almost everyone in the village you know. I am the prankster king of Konoha after all !" he said proudly and she knew he was lying for some reason seeing his fake smile and nodded not wanting to push him much. They walked through the village and she saw a small Ice Cream shop and instantly had stars in her eyes, pulling him with her by the arm. Naruto followed her and ignored the slight glare of the owner taking a seat in one of the booths with her while Winry happily went through the menu.

"So what will you have?" she asked happily and he smiled seeing her so happy.

"Whatever you'll have." He said smiling and she blushed and nodded ordering two sundaes as they ate when Naruto heard some familiar voices.

"Hey did you hear what happened to Naruto?" he heard the voice recognizing as Tenten and listened on.

"Yeah I heard he lost his arm and his chakra system was destroyed to the point of no return. I heard he's being pulled out officially from the shinobi forces from my dad." He heard Ino's voice and stopped his spoon halfway in shock as he saw the nervous gaze of Winry and knew it was true making his heart drop and his mind to go blank.

"Well serves him right, being so irresponsible and head strong all the time. I know he must have done something stupid this time too. He's lucky he survived with those injuries and all." He heard the voice of his pink haired teammate and bent his spoon in his hand in cold fury hearing her words. After all he had gone through to save her from Gaara this was the thanks he was getting.

"Oh you know I have some great news about Sasuke-kun Ino-pig!" he heard the banshee and listened on with a cold face as Winry was getting nervous by the minute seeing how he was getting agitated and was pulling his sleeve slightly to make him go but he caught her wrist and listened on.

"What? What is it? Tell me forehead!" he heard Ino speak up as he heard Sakura chuckle.

"Sasuke-kun was taken on by Jiraiya as an apprentice! Isn't that so cool?" she asked the Yamanaka who squealed in glee and Winry didn't know who this Jiraiya guy was but it was affecting the whiskered blonde as she felt his grip on her wrist tighten and his agitation to increase.

"Jiraiya as in Jiraiya if the Sannin?" he heard Tenten and Sakura replied in positive confirming his doubts as he slapped the money on the table and walked out. Winry quickly followed him and tried to stop him but he was too angry to listen to her. He felt her hand on his arm and stopped abruptly startling her.

"You knew didn't you?" he asked furiously and she was startled and averted her gaze, looking down and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked angrily and his anger died down as he saw small drops fall from her eyes and her sobs reached his ears.

"I-I was scared you would hate and berate me or what not. I was going to tell you but I just couldn't, seeing you so happy. I'm sorry it's all because of me…" she sobbed in her hands and he sighed tiredly. He rubbed his forehead trying to calm down the anger and betrayal he felt as he felt something warm on his cheeks. He put his hand on them and saw they were tears and was confused.

"I'm crying?" he whispered to himself confused and much to her surprise he ran off before his mask fell completely. He ran through the streets not at all caring where he was going and saw himself in the middle of Training Ground Seven and reached the three stumps in the middle and let his anguish cut loose.

"AHHH!" he shouted and punched the stump with his lone arm. His stitches to his right shoulder opened from the strain of his punches and kicks but he couldn't care less of the pain there compared to the anguish he felt.

"THOSE BASTARDS!" he shouted landing another punch while his knuckle and knee bled from his furious and untamed attacks.

"THEY TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING! MY DREAM, MY LIFE!" he shouted kicking the stump harshly and his right side of the T-shirt became wet and red as blood seeped through his bandages. Winry came to the clearing following the blonde there and gasped as she saw him taking out his frustrations and the blood that was seeping his clothes.

"NARUTO STOP YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF!" she shouted but saw him ignore her plea and rushed to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders and restraining him down. Pressing herself to his back.

"LET ME GO!" he shouted angrily but she held him firmly as he tried to wriggle out of her grip.

"Let me go!" he said in a bit lower voice and his struggles lessened as she tightened her hold on him and buried her face in his back.

"Please let me go!" he said softly in a sob and his struggles ceased as he fell down to his knees while Winry kept holding him tightly.

"I have lost everything, my career, my dreams, everything…" he said in a choked sob and she came in front of him and brought his head to her chest softly, keeping her cheek over his head and brushing his hair softly.

"No please get a hold of yourself Naruto." She whispered softly with a small tear as she cradled his sobbing head in her chest like a small child.

"Everything's finished, I have nothing to live for now…" he said in a dead voice making Winry's eyes widen at his completely dead voice and the hollow chuckle that followed.

"I'm finished!" he said laughing a hollow laugh making her blood run cold as she saw his maniacal chuckle and hollow eyes.

"Isn't that funny, Naruto Uzumaki has finally lost everything !?" he asked laughing maniacally and a voice echoed throughout the clearing.

 _SLAP_

His chuckles ceased as he looked on with wide eyes at the crying girl in front of him. His mind regained his bearings as she cupped his face softly in her hands.

"Nothing is finished…" she said softly and he looked at her wide innocent eyes deeply in a trance.

"Trust me…" she whispered softly and tears leaked down his eyes.

"But…" he choked out as she shushed him up with her fingers on his lips.

"Your dreams die when your will to fight for them dies. I have heard so much about you from so many people. Many nice things and many idiotic things…" she said with tears and a giggle.

"But all of them told me one thing…" she said softly and he looked into her innocent baby blue eyes, completely lost in them.

"What?" he whispered as she smiled and kissed his forehead softly hugging his head to her chest while wrapped his lone arm around her.

"That Naruto Uzumaki never gives up…" she said softly brushing her fingers in his hair not at all caring how her clothes were now scarlet with his blood. He calmed down completely in her embrace feeling content and safe.

"Winry I feel so tired." He said softly feeling dizzy from the blood loss and emotional drain as she saw four of those strange masked men with Tsunade come into the clearing and kissed the top of his head soflty.

"I know. I know." She whispered as his arm fell limp on her back and he fell unconscious in her arms. Tsunade unwrapped his bandages and re-stitched his arm closing the wound with her medical ninjutsu and looked at the blonde girl.

"What happened?" she asked softly as she healed his knuckles and knees.

"He knows." She whispered and Tsunade nodded understanding what had happened. She was instantly informed by the patrolling ANBU that they had seen him rush to the Training Ground with tears and she had rushed immediately. She picked the boy up and nodded to the ANBU who kept a hand on Winry's shoulder as they disappeared towards the hospital.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital**

* * *

 **Naruto's I.C.U. room…**

* * *

Tsunade and the ANBU came to the room in a Shunshin as she placed the unconscious blonde on the bed gently. She saw Winry sit by his side and rub his head softly making her smile at her look of affection for the blonde. It was what he needed the most for now.

"How did he know?" she asked and Winry knew what she was talking about.

"He heard it in the Ice Cream parlour when some girls were talking about it. I tried to make him leave but he listened to everything. They were praising some Sasuke I have heard about and berating him at the same time." She said softly not wanting to disturb the boy's sleep and Tsunade instantly knew who the girls could have been and was furious on the inside.

"Who is Jiraiya?" she asked and Tsunade sighed rubbing her temples in frustration. So he really did know everything she mused.

"As much as I hate to say it that bastard used to be my teammate and friend." She said and Winry nodded but didn't understand his connection to Naruto or his agitation when he heard about the man taking that Sasuke on as an apprentice.

"What does he have to do with Naruto?" she asked softly and Tsunade grew a scowl on her face.

"He trained Naruto for an Exam last month and took him on as an apprentice. It is considered a reat honour to be apprenticed by one of the Sannin like Jiraiya and myself. But when he heard about Naruto's injuries he forsake him to his fate and took Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's teammate and his biggest rival as his apprentice instead." She said bitterly and Winry nodded understanding everything. She wanted to help him feel like he wasn't useless and wanted to help him get his arm's functionality back.

"Umm Tsunade-sama can I give Naruto an automail arm?" she asked surprising Tsunade who rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's this automail you say?" she asked sitting down on the couch wanting to hear if this was some new kind of a medical prosthetic.

"It's an advance prosthetic limb for those who might have lost their originals in some accident like him…" she said brushing his hair softly and Tsunade nodded with a smile seeing her so caring for Naruto and now was even more curious.

"How is it different from a normal one then?" she asked and Winry smiled.

"Well it's a mechanical limb needing the expertise of an automail expert who can design them for the person from scratch perfectly. Wires are connected to nerves sending its synapses to the mechanical parts that are synchronised in such a way that they work almost like a normal arm albeit without the sense of touch or feeling anything since they are made from metal." She said making Tsunade's eyes widen at the words of the girl.

"Such a thing is possible? I have heard Suna use prosthetic limbs but they are more like shinobi puppets with chakra strings controlling them but you are talking about connecting each and every nerve with the wires and synchronising them to perfection. That requires great precision and medical skill even for a skilled medic like myself." She said professionally and Winry smirked at her doubting her skills.

"I have done it several times before successfully and am one of the best automail experts out there…" she said making Tsunade's eyes widen. The implications of such a thing in the shinobi world could be practically limitless with how many shinobi they lost due to losing limbs. Only Suna had these kinds of limbs and they too became useless of the chakra string were cut but her prosthetics sounded unreal.

"But I have talked to the nurses about the chakra system people here have and there are small differences in the nervous system with people from here and from my world. I would need to study the slight changes and modify my automail like that." She said and Tsunade sat stunned at the words and confidence of the girl.

"You could really do that?" she asked hopefully and Winry nodded with a smile.

"Of course I can and I'll try and do it as soon as I can after going through the medical books of this world…" she was cut off as Tsunade was in front of her and glomped her tightly.

"I'll get you the medical books and anything else you might need tomorrow. Give it to Shizune in the morning tomorrow when she comes here to check up on Naruto." She said letting her go and Winry nodded with a smile.

"Now you should go home…" she was cut off as Winry shook her head.

"No he needs me now more than ever, I'll stay here." She said sternly leaving no choice for arguments and Tsunade nodded knowing she won't leave and was even happy for Naruto that he had someone for him.

"Alright I'll send word to your friends that you are here and are fine so they don't worry." She said and Winry nodded gratefully at the blonde Hokage as she left the two alone. Winry laid down beside Naruto as she looked at his peaceful face and soft breathing. Their faces were inches apart as she looked at those whiskers and brought her hand on them rubbing them softly andmuch to her surprise he purred softly and leaned into her hand making her giggle. She saw his face and how cute he looked as her eyes lingered on his soft lips for a while.

She leaned forward on her own, putting a lock of hair behind her ear and pressed her lips on his softly. She felt how good it felt and how it warmed her heart. She broke off and saw him blissfully unaware and blushed at what she had done. She had just stolen a kiss from an unconscious boy who had saved her. She touched her lips and thought of how good and right it felt as she looked at his face. It was her first kiss and it felt so right. She laid her head down on his chest and cuddled up to him. She wasn't going to tell him that was for sure she thought with a smile and listened to his soft rhythmic heartbeat and lulled herself to sleep.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

Naruto woke up to feel a small weight on his chest and his arm that had something wrapped around it. He opened his eyes and looked down to see a mop of silky blonde hair and a sleeping cute drooling face of the girl he had saved. He saw he had wrapped his arm around her waist in her sleep and she had his legs wrapped around him quite intimately. He blushed but a chuckle escaped his lips as he saw her cute drooling face.

Winry's eyes fluttered open as she felt some vibrations under her and felt something warm and firm that she liked and snuggled into it. Naruto blushed harder not knowing what to do as he rubbed her back softly and spoke up.

"Umm Winry wake up." He said softly not wanting to startle her but it happened nonetheless. She woke up with a start and sat up blushing as Naruto brought his hand in front of him in defence. She grew confused and pulled his arm down looking at him curiously.

"I'm not going to hit you Naruto." She said softly making him surprised. He had hoped that she would beat him half to death like Sakura but saw eyes and felt no anger from her and relaxed completely with a sigh of relief. He sat up groggily but was surprised when she wrapped herself around him and put her head on his shoulder. He didn't know what to do but wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her. It felt nice to hug someone since no one ever bothered with him before anyways.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright?" she asked softly and he nodded.

"Hai, I'm alright. Arigato for not giving up on me yesterday." He said softly and she smiled and looked at him warmly, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side cutely making him blush and look away.

"I won't ever give up on you." She said softly and he looked at her stunned to hear her firm voice and pulled her close in a hug that she returned happily. He took in the vanilla scent of her hair and sighed happily making her blush and his content sigh on her neck.

"Arigato." He whispered and she snuggled in his chest happily when the door to his room opened and in walked Pinako without the two of them noticing.

"Well this is certainly interesting." She said amusedly and both blonde's had wide eyes as Winry shot away from Naruto who was laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, both sporting massive blushes.

"It wasn't what it looks like." He said laughing nervously and Winry nodded though the blushes were not helping them as Pinako chuckled.

"Of course it wasn't." she said sarcastically making them blush harder and avoid each other's gazes.

"So I heard the Tsunade lady say you wanted to give this knucklehead here some automail." She said and Winry nodded while Naruto's eye twitched.

"Hey who are you calling a knucklehead you pint sized old hag!" he said irritably and she glared at him.

"And who are you calling old you whiskered face freak?" she retorted angrily and Naruto glared at her.

"Hey you take that back you hag!" he said indignantly as sparks flew between their eyes and both turned their heads away with a huff making Winry giggle at their antics. Naruto smiled as he heard her cute giggle.

"Naruto please be nice, she's my Granny." She said softly and Naruto grumbled under his breath about annoying old woman and nodded making her sigh with a fond smile on her face. He really had an interesting personality to say the least she mused and turned to Pinako.

"Hai Granny we'll give him an automail arm to help him get his arms functionality back." She said and Pinako nodded while Naruto spoke up.

"What's this automail you speak off?" he asked and Pinako smirked.

"Well aren't you stupid whiskers…" she said mockingly and Naruto glared at her while Winry stopped him by putting a hand on his cheek bringing his eyes to hers and shaking her head making his will melt away and he nodded. Pinako watched with interest as she saw the affection in her eyes and smiled. Her granddaughter had a crush!

"Automail are special prosthetic arms Naruto." She said an Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion making him look so cute in her opinion with his closed eyes.

"What's this prosthetic arm?" he asked confused not hearing anything about this and Pinako snorted.

"He isn't the smartest of the bunch is he?" she mocked trying to rile him up and Naruto grit his teeth knowing she was playing with him. But it was working damn it!

Winry decided to explain in simple words before her grandmother made him blow a gasket.

"They are artificial limbs made from metal that work just like the original Naruto." She said and he looked at her wide eyed.

"There are things like that and you can make them?" he asked and she nodded with a smile and twitched as he heard another snort.

"And who do you think you're underestimating you dumb blonde?" she asked mockingly. Oh he was just too easy she mused as he glared at her and had half a heart to jump her right there.

"Why you!" he was stopped as Winry caught his hand in hers and looked at him innocently, shaking her head and he sighed and glared at the old woman.

"Granny stop teasing him!" she said and Pinako looked at her with a smirk.

"Well you are being awfully defensive today Winry. Never defended Ed when I teased him." She said making her blush and stutter out a no as the old lady chuckled and turned to Naruto with a smile.

"Listen here whiskers…" she said and his eye twitched at her nick name but said nothing as she continued. "… it's an artificial limb almost like the original only made of metal and we will make one for you." She said and Naruto's eyes softened and he nodded gratefully.

"Arigato, can you really do it?" he asked hopefully and Winry smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course we can. We are the best there is at automail. It will take some time but I can make it for you no problem." She said proudly and he nodded with a smile seeing her confidence when Pinako spoke up.

"But the procedure will be the most painful thing you've ever experienced. We will have to connect each of your nerves individually and the pain is enormous. Many don't go for the advanced model in fright of the pain…" she was cut off as Naruto spoke up.

"I'll do it; I have a high endurance to pain." He said and she looked at him sceptically knowing he wasn't understanding the kind of pain it included.

"You don't understand…" she was cut off yet again as he grinned foxily as some hope returned to his eyes.

"I give you my word I can take anything you throw at me and I never go back on my word for that is my nindo, my ninja way." He said with such conviction that Pinako would have followed him to war if she had seen those determined eyes and Winry's heart skipped a beat as she saw the determination that shone in his eyes. Her breath was caught at the determination and she blushed as she turned away and started mending the flowers to hide it.

"Alright then we'll make you the best automail arm there is." Said Pinako and he nodded gratefully as she left the two alone in the room and decided to give her granddaughter some alone time with her crush she thought with a smile. Naruto saw her back and looked at his lap nervously.

"Why are you doing this? Why go to such lengths to help me? Is it for pity?" he asked softly and she looked at him surprised and shook her head sitting by him and looked into his eyes warmly.

"No Naruto I really want to help you. Just like that, nothing less, nothing more." She said softly and he nodded with a smile.

"So how long will it take?" he asked curiously and she thought for a moment.

"Well I can make a new automail arm with the right tools and equipments with materials in about a month but I need some time to go through some medical stuff so say a month more. That means two months at most." She said confidently nodding to herself and Naruto nodded with a smile. At least he wasn't alone and had gained a new friend in Winry from this he thought looking at her happily.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. Hope the story is going good and you guys like it. Well let's see what the future unrolls for the two and what twists await Naruto in his life. Next chapter awaits with the new arm of Naruto and several new twists so let's see what happens and how the plans of the Akatsuki change with the Kyuubi being gone and Project Tsuki no Me now useless. So if you like the story and wish to keep reading it, review it like always and leave your coments and suggestions. Well until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto : Flash Alchemist**

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

Naruto walked out of the hospital, finally being cleared as fit enough to leave it much to his happiness. He gazed at the happily going about crowd and the cold looks and glares that were ever present for him making him sigh tiredly. No matter what he did they always saw him as the Nine Tailed Fox. Even now after he had saved the village from Gaara and lost his arm they saw him as the same, could the king of the Demons really lose an arm? He thought to himself and shook his head walking on ignoring the glares when he saw the two people he least wanted to see now.

"Hey Naruto wait up!" he heard and turned with a fake smile to his two teammates. He saw Sasuke and Sakura gaze at his non-existent arm curiously and then turn to him with a look of pity like his puppy had just been killed that annoyed him to no end.

"How have you been Naruto?" asked the pink haired banshee and he nodded neutrally smiling a fake small smile at her. He realized how stupid his superficial crush over the self-centred bitch was after spending so much time over the last two weeks with a nice girl like Winry.

"I've been fine Sakura." He said neutrally and she felt as if a knife had been stabbed through her chest at his perfect lack of enthusiasm and the drop of the affectionate suffix altogether at her starting the conversation no less.

"So the rumours are true, you did lose an arm dobe." Said the Uchiha neutrally pointing to his right shoulder and Naruto nodded saying nothing.

"So what are you guys up to?" he asked curiously and saw Sasuke smirk.

"Well the Hokage said that I was going to be assigned a new personal instructor today. He wants to take me on as his apprentice and is one of the strongest shinobi of the village." He said smugly and Naruto nodded, his mask perfectly on, not giving anything away.

"Congratulations are in order then Sasuke." He said neutrally and the Uchiha nodded with a proud smile.

"And well we are going to be assigned a new teammate too." Said Sakura piercing another knife through his heart at her casually spoken words. He heard a third melodic voice cut through from behind him, much to his relief and knew who the voice belonged to.

"Hey Naruto!" he heard Winry's voice and turned around with a genuine and fond smile. She hadn't left his side at all during the past two weeks' even after him saying she didn't have to stay there. She sat by him and read through the medical scrolls and books that Tsunade had loaned her with him and even explained most of it to him. All of which was either too complicated or completely non-understandable to him and flew over his head. But he just concentrated on her happy smile and the fondness with which she spoke to him, explaining everything so curiously and he didn't have the heart to tell her he didn't understand a single thing. In those weeks he realized medical branch was really not his forte at all.

If anyone had explained to him the things that were taught at the Academy with such enthusiasm, then he might have had better grades he mused. He appreciated her efforts at spending time with him and taking away his loneliness. He really loved having the bubbly girl around and had an… well interesting relationship with her grandmother. She would poke him and try to get on his nerves while he would almost blow a gasket at the woman and Winry would calm him down with the simplest of things like a touch of her hand on his cheek or a soft smile. She was the friend he never really had.

"Why are you out of your hospital?" she asked glaring at him with her hands on her hips making him smile amusedly and took out his release form and handed it to her. He saw her in her simple cut sleeves white frock coming up to her knees and her hair flowing freely behind her coming to her hips without any makeup making her look so beautiful in his opinion.

"What, you think that I would stay there forever Win-chan?" he asked amusedly and she blushed in embarrassment remembering he was being released today and tried to glare at him but it made her look cute instead with her blush.

"Hey I'm sorry for worrying about you baka. If I had my way, you'll be locked up there forever." She said playfully and he chuckled and nodded.

"Of course you would." He said chuckling while Sasuke watched the conversation between the cute girl and his former teammate with a raised eyebrow and Sakura was a bit annoyed at the affectionate name and fondness he spoke to her with. He didn't even speak to her this nicely when they were a team she thought angrily narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"So now you are making friends with useless civilian girls dobe? Guess it's only fair seeing how you're no longer a shinobi." He said mockingly, taunting him as Naruto turned to him with cold furious eyes making Sasuke almost nervous to see those eyes. They held such iciness that they made him shiver. He hadn't seen such eyes since his… brother he thought angrily.

Why did the loser have such powerful eyes like his brother even after being crippled? He thought furiously but smirked seeing he had riled him up.

"You better watch your mouth Uchiha. Say what you will about me but a word about Winry comes with a promise of pain. Mark my words." He said taking a step forward but Winry caught his hand and pulled him aside.

"Come on Naruto let's go, you need to get me some Ice Cream anyways." She said trying to get him off the fight and Naruto followed her giving Sasuke an icy glare who grit his teeth at being denied the fight he wanted because of that girl. He wanted to fight the blonde ever since he saw the power he held against Gaara and how his brother had almost dismissed him in favour of the blonde like he was some useless civilian.

"You know I always wanted to fight you but I guess you have lost the edge after being crippled. Hiding behind civilian girls now." He taunted as Naruto released his grip from Winry's hand and turned around to the Uchiha with furious eyes making him scared as he saw the iciness that not even veteran shinobi held.

"You bastard! I'll shut that fucking hole you call a mouth!" he said charging at the Uchiha who smirked and let him come knowing he was useless with his chakra system destroyed but his eyes widened in horror as he heard a swirling sound in his left hand and a blue ball of pure chakra swirled in his hand and charged it at his completely shit scared face.

" **Rasengan!"** he shouted and felt two slender arms snake around his waist as he stopped inches away from the Uchiha's shocked face and the deadly blue ball of chakra disappeared out of existence.

"NARUTO STOP IT PLEASE!" he heard the soft and scared voice of Winry with her body pressed against his back and hugging him tightly. Suddenly he coughed out blood and fell to his knees, coughing violently. Kakashi appeared in front of the four having caught Naruto's charge and wasn't near enough to stop him if he decided to really mush Sasuke's head out into oblivion. He was surprised that the blonde boy could still muster up the strength for a **Rasengan** but saw the toll it had taken on his body and tried to help him up when Naruto slapped his hand away, startling him.

"I don't need your help Hatake." He said coldly and Kakashi winced at the way he had called his name but knew he wasn't his sensei any longer. He wiped his mouth clean off the blood and loosened Winry's hold on him and turned around hugging her tightly.

"Are you alright?" she whispered softly making him smile and he nodded rubbing her back.

"Hai, I'm sorry I got carried away." He said getting up with a slight stumble and spinning head as Winry caught him and let him regain his balance.

"Naruto you shouldn't go on attacking comrades with an A-rank assault jutsu." Reprimanded Kakashi and Sakura nodded agreeing with him completely.

"Yeah Naruto-baka, Sasuke-kun didn't even have his guard up thinking you were our friend!" shouted the banshee in her auto fan girl mode and he startled the both of them with a slight chuckle and a violent cough as Winry rubbed his chest and he smiled at her gratefully.

"First of all Hatake…" he said making Kakashi wince at his jab as he continued. "… me and Uchiha are no longer comrades. And it would have been hilarious that the last of the Uchiha clan would have been turned to mush by a crippled civilian ne?" he asked mockingly and Kakashi knew his words were true and no charges could be levied against him seeing a civilian couldn't kill a shinobi according to laws. He cut off the retort that Sakura was about to give.

"And as for him not having his guard up. He didn't have it up, not because we are friends. Look closely at his face…" he said turning around and started walking away with Winry and spoke up with his back to him.

"It's because he was scared to death. Pathetic to think he dons the Uchiha name proudly. No wonder his brother didn't kill him, he really wasn't worth his time. Itachi is in a league of his own." He said in disgust walking away as the two members of Team Seven turned to see the shell shocked and scared look of Sasuke. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder breaking him out of his stupor. He snarled and went through three hand seals as lightning cackled in his palm.

"YOU BASTARD I'LL SHOW YOU HOW STRONG I AM TAKE THIS **CHIDORI**!" he shouted and charged at Naruto with his two tomoe Sharingan blazing and Naruto pushed Winry away out of harm's way and turned around with a kunai in his hand to see the Uchiha being restrained by three jounins. Kakashi had a hold of his arm, Gai held his body back while Anko had a kunai at his neck drawing a bit of blood making him gulp. Naruto put his kunai back and helped Winry up who had fallen from the sudden push as she dusted herself off and held his hand in hers, standing close to her.

"Kakashi you should teach you genin to control your emotions better. To attack a civilian with an A-rank assassination jutsu in broad daylight? I don't think I need to tell you the consequences." Said Anko in a rare serious voice while Gai nodded.

"Yes Kakashi, Anko-san is completely right. What your genin did is most unyouthful to attack a civilian while his back was turned." the eccentric jounin said and Kakashi nodded apologetically to the two. Anko turned to Naruto spinning her kunai.

"So what do you want to do with him gaki. You could have his shinobi license revoked for this." She said calmly and Sasuke's eyes widened in horror while Kakashi knew he had clear grounds to do so.

"Nah, let him play shinobi for a while. To think I considered him my rival not long ago, truly disgusts me. I won't press any charges, to make him remember this humiliation is enough that he needed to attack me while I had my back turned to him. Let's go and get that Ice Cream Win-chan." He said pulling her towards the Ice Cream parlour slowly walking away while Anko whistled as she saw the Uchiha seething and smirked seeing the blonde gaki walking away and licked her lips.

"I like his style." She said with a smirk and disappeared in a swirl of leaves with Gai doing the same leaving a seething Uchiha, a stunned Haruno and a slightly ashamed Hatake at the actions of his prized pupil.

Naruto walked away and turned a street as he stumbled sideways and leaned in support of a wall coughing up blood letting his act to be fine drop. Winry wiped it off with a handkerchief and rubbed his chest softly. He was surprised that he could do a single handed **Rasengan** now without a clone but didn't know the reason as to his much improved control now. He realized it must have been due to his chakra reserves being so low now granting him much greater control than before.

"Damn it a single **Rasengan** takes such a huge toll on me now? I could do it all day long before and still keep going." He said slamming his fist on the ground in frustration. Winry brought him in a warm hug and rubbed his head softly in her chest while he hugged her back and sighed as his frustrations washed away and he sighed contentedly in her embrace.

"You shouldn't push yourself so much Naru-kun. You know Tsunade-sama told you not to use any chakra until you had gone through enough rehabilitation." She scolded lightly and he nodded in her arms feeling a bit better now.

"I know but he insulted you, I don't care what he says about me but a word against you and I'll show him no matter what happens to me." He said softly in her embrace and she blushed at his words for her care and rubbed his head softly as his heavy breathing softened.

"You care so much about me?" she asked softly and he looked into her eyes and smiled at her making her blush and play with her frock shyly.

"Of course I do, I care about you Winry. You are the most precious person in my life." He said genuinely happy and she looked at him with a scarlet red blush and wide baby blue eyes.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded with a small smile when she suddenly heard a voice breaking their moment completely as they let go of each other.

"Hey Winry." She heard and saw Edward and Alphonse come towards them and look at her and Naruto nervously.

"Umm Naruto-san we would like to apologize to you…" started Alphonse as Naruto waved his hand dismissively with a grin.

"It's fine, what's done is done now. It's great that you realize your mistake." He said getting incredulous looks from the two brothers and a stunned look from Winry as he forgave them so easily. She hadn't even forgiven him and he was the main victim of their actions.

"Really Naruto just like that?" she asked in disbelief and he nodded with a small smile.

"Of course, they are genuinely sorry and want to make amends. That is all that matters, holding grudges is stupid if we can be friends you know." He said putting a hand in front of Edward who looked at him wide eyed and shook it dumbly, the same with Alphonse. Winry couldn't believe the scene in front of her. She had hoped that he would blame, curse or even attack them but this was certainly not on her list. When she had told him everything about what they had done he hadn't said anything so she thought he would have been angry.

"Would you two like to join us for some Ice Cream?" he asked curiously and the two brothers nodded with smiles on their faces and Naruto took the shell shocked girl by her hand to the Ice Cream shop happily. Winry sighed and smiled as she fell in step with the blonde never letting go of his hand.

"You have too big a heart for your own good Naru-kun." She said shaking her head with a smile and Naruto chuckled and nodded. They walked in the shop as Winry and Naruto sat on one side and the Elric brothers on the other. Naruto poked her naked arm with a cold spoon getting a yelp and glare from her as she punched his arm playfully while he chuckled. Alphonse smiled at the two while Edward couldn't help but feel jealous at how close the two had gotten over the past few days so suddenly.

"So I hear you two are really strong Alchemists from your world?" he asked Edward who nodded smiling at his appreciation and curious look. Winry had told him a bit about them but refused to talk much about them so he decided to get to know them himself.

"Yes well we are good and all but our Alchemy isn't really attuned for combat since it needs the user to draw transmutation circles. Most State Alchemists in my world used to draw them on their bodies or clothes and had them on the ready for use always." He said as Naruto's curiosity peaked at his words.

"It almost sounds like seals that Jiraiya showed me. I have been reading about them ever since then and they fascinate me. The potential behind them is limitless with infinite combinations and uses between several seals that the user could do almost anything. Your Alchemy sounds similar." He said and Edward nodded now himself curious about these seals.

"You know I could show you some basics to Alchemy and you could show me these seals you speak of. Maybe it could help the both of us." He said and Alphonse nodded agreeing with her while Winry frowned that he too was interested in that accursed science. She tugged on his shirt slightly as Naruto turned to her curiously.

"Alchemy is no good Naruto, you know what it did to you don't you?" she asked and Naruto shook his head while Edward and Alphonse looked down in shame at her words while Naruto spoke up.

"Shinobi arts are like that too Win-chan, there are several forbidden branches and techniques that shouldn't ever be attempted but it depends on how the user uses them that makes the man who he is. Alchemy or the Shinobi arts aren't bad in themselves, it's their use that matters." He said surprising her with his wise and intelligent answer while the Elric brothers looked at him gratefully and with respect.

"But Naruto…" she was cut off as the waitress came and Naruto turned to her for an order.

"A triple scoop sundae for me and the cute girl by my side…" he said gaining a nod from the waitress and a rosy pink blush from Winry as she took the orders from the Elric brothers and left.

"So what are you two going to do now that you are stuck here?" he asked and the two Elrics smiled.

"Well we have talked to lady Hokage and have decided that we could use our Alchemy to help fix some buildings and some other stuff and maybe get a small shop for it too. She has told us that it would be great if we could do that and make a nice living out of it." He said and Naruto nodded with a smile. It sounded like a perfect plan indeed. He turned to Winry with the same question.

"What about you Win-chan? What are you and that old hag going to do?" he asked getting chuckles from the two Elrics as they stifled it seeing the annoyed glare of Winry while she glared at Naruto.

"Naruto you wouldn't like to meet Wrench-kun now would you?" she asked sweetly and he chuckled and hugged her lightly with one arm as the Elrics gulped remembering the treatment of her demon weapon 'Wrench-kun' back in Resembool.

"I'm just kidding Win-chan." He said happily and she sighed and smiled nodding in his small hug.

"Well Granny and I are going to set up a shop too you know. We'll be making automail here for people who need those advanced prosthetic limbs and you know fix up mechanical stuff too and make a nice living while I do the things I love the most. Tsunade-sama said she would help me set it up too seeing how much it could help our village." She chirped happily and Naruto smiled and nodded when Winry turned to him curiously.

"What about you Naru-kun? What are you going to do now that you aren't a shinobi anymore?" she asked curiously and Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as all three expected some plan when he spoke up.

"I have absolutely no idea." He said happily and the Elrics face faulted while Winry sighed in amusement. It was just like him to go with everything just on instinct alone.

"Well how are you going to live then Naru-kun?" she asked worriedly and Naruto smiled at her worried voice.

"I have some savings, I'll do fine for about a month and then I'll figure something out don't worry." He said and she grew more worried at his answer and shook her head confusing him.

"No, you come and stay with me and Granny Pinako until you find something to do. We will be making good money with all the repair orders of mechanical stuff we've gotten and have a nice big apartment above the shop in the shopping district that Lady Tsunade has assigned us." She said firmly and he tried to protest when she cut him off.

"No buts, and I'm not taking no for an answer." She said sternly and he nodded with a sigh when Edward made a whipping sound making him glare at the boy who whistled innocently. They ate and made small talk with Winry still keeping her distance from the Elrics while Naruto tried to warm her up to the two seeing their sad looks at seeing the anger of their sister figure.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in a hidden base in River Country…**

* * *

Nine figures stood atop a statue with nine closed eyes and its chained hands crossed in front of him. The aura it radiated was enough to make any lesser shinobi cower in fear but the people that were standing on the tips of its fingers were no normal shinobi. Each was a S-class rogue-nin with a kill on sight order over their heads.

The one with purple concentric ringed eyes spoke up.

"What's the news and new intel you have received Zetsu?" he asked to a plant like man, half-white and half-black who nodded in respect at the man.

"Leader-sama the news is most troubling, according to rumours the Kyuubi jinchuriki has lost his bijuu." He said and the man now identified as their leader nodded and closed his eyes.

"I see, so he is dead I presume?" he asked and was confused as Zetsu shook his head in negative.

"No Leader-sama that is the most troubling thing. He is alive. But according to rumours the Kyuubi has been pulled out of him and is now nowhere in reach." He said and the man known as their leader narrowed his eyes at the plant like figure.

"Are you sure of this?" he asked and Zetsu said nothing making him annoyed as he turned his eyes to a Fish like man and a man with blood red eyes and three tomoes within them.

"Itachi, Kisame go and confirm what has become of the Kyuubi jinchuriki and report it back to me. If he still contains his bijuu then retrieve him back for me." He said and the two nodded, one stoically the other with a grin.

"Ooh we get to see the blonde gaki again, this will be fun." Said Kisame with a grin and Itachi shook his head.

"Kisame we are just going there for confirmation or to retrieve him alive not to almost kill him." He said stoically making his smirk die down.

"Oh come on Itachi-san, you're no fun." He said as all of them disappeared from their projected images awaiting their next meeting.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Naruto…**

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets with his three companions after exiting the Ice Cream shop with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Edward do you think you could show me somethings about your Alchemy and stuff?" he asked making the Elrics smirk and nod at his curiosity while Winry frowned still not liking it but said nothing remembering his words from earlier. They walked past a weapons shop making Naruto stop dead in his tracks. The other three saw his gaze stuck in one particular direction in the shop. Winry saw his tranced eyes and him move in with almost a lost look and followed him inside.

Naruto moved in the shop and walked up to the end of the shop while the owner watched in curiosity with a raised eyebrow knowing where he was going. Naruto stopped in front of a case holding a beautifully crafted shape. It was a single sided slim and sharp straight blade with a red handle donning the Uzumaki swirl on both its sides and its hilt. Naruto couldn't help but be attracted to that sword almost unconsciously. The owner walked up to him with an amused smile shaking his head.

"Sorry kid but that sword…" he trailed off with wide eyes seeing Naruto pick up the sword in his hand and appreciated the craftsmanship and how light and perfect it felt in his hands. He swung it around slightly seeing the blade shine and Winry smiled at seeing his fond gaze. The sword looked expensive but she would buy it from her pre-booking money from her repair work for him. The owner though was nearly having a heart attack at seeing the blonde wielding the legendary blade like a child who got a new toy.

" _Impossible he has wielded the Uzu no Ken. But he isn't an Uzumaki with the blood from the royal family. The last true Uzumaki heir was Kushina…"_ he trailed off as his eyes widened with his thoughts dying down and his mind blanking completely. Realization dawned on his face and horror struck him as he realized who the blonde boy really was.

" _So he is her son? That's why he chose him, he couldn't ask for anyone else's child if he couldn't do it on his own. He truly was an honourable man. But why were the villagers told he died before she gave birth? He could have had a life like true royalty. Hell, that boy is a prince with the sword letting him wield it and he is worthy enough too. No one could even touch the sword if it doesn't let him even if he has the heritage to wield it!"_ He thought completely lost in thought as Winry shook his arm startling him and breaking him out of his stupor as she spoke up.

"How much is the sword sir?" she asked politely and he didn't have words to speak still shell shocked while Naruto turned to her and shook his head.

"No Winry it looks really expensive and I don't even know how to wield one. Plus, it should belong to someone who is worthy to wield such a beautiful blade. I'm just a cripple now." He said sadly putting the blade back in the case while Winry frowned at his words but the owner cut off her reply to him.

"Hey kid, you can have the blade." He said handing him the entire wooden case with the sheath and blade making the four widen their eyes.

"W-What?" he asked stunned while the man smiled at his confusion and decided to make something up for the moment.

"On the condition that you make this shop your permanent stop for weapons." He said and Naruto looked at him stunned.

"But I'm not even a shinobi anymore, I have been stripped of my rank…" he tried to reason not wanting to take such an expensive gift from the strange and rip him off.

" _Yes, nobility and humbleness runs in his veins like a true Uzumaki. He really is her son, anyone else would have drooled and killed to get a hold of such a fine weapon."_ He thought and smiled and waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh once a shinobi always a shinobi, just promise that to me and you can have the blade. I know who you are kid and your stubbornness too. You couldn't stay away from the shinobi arts for a day now can you?" he asked and Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and chuckled in embarrassment knowing the man was right and nodded seeing he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Arigato Oji-san, you've gotten yourself a new permanent customer then." He said putting his hand out and the man shook it with a smile.

"I'm Hideki, Hideki Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said and Naruto shook it with a smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you two." He chirped happily and the man nodded as Naruto strapped it onto his belt on his back horizontally across his belt and patted it with a smile. This way he could take it out easily and it felt good on his back. He watched Naruto leave after thanking him again and watched him go fondly.

" _So their legacy lives on?"_ he thought fondly watching him go and sat at his counter knowing how much of a mistake the village had already made and he himself was making amends by giving him what was rightfully his.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. Hope you all like how the story is going. So one of Naruto's skills – Kenjutsu is finally revealed and he gets his family's heirloom in his possession. Well many more twists will take place that no one will expect believe me. You all have seen the extensive damage done to his chakra system and the extent to which it is damaged. So what awaits our favourite blonde knucklehead? Well to find out review the story and wait for the next instalment. So until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto : Flash Alchemist**

* * *

 **Two Weeks later**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

 **Abandoned Training Ground on the outskirts of the village…**

* * *

Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing in front of a small lake looking at it fondly and smile. Winry sat under a tree with a white hat over her head to save herself from the sunshine and smiled at seeing Naruto so happy. He had finally been healed completely and could now do anything besides the things that were chakra related. Due to his heavily damaged chakra system.

He drew his blade in his left hand and let it straight like a perfect extension of his arm and looked at the unrolled scroll on the ground. It had the basics for those who wished to learn Kenjutsu and had the most basic of things like how to perfect the swings and how to wield a blade perfectly. He went through its most basic of katas happily and with excitement. He loved the rush it gave him, it was his first time training in a month and he just couldn't live without this. He was happy that his instincts still hadn't dulled even after all the days he went by without any training.

Winry saw him go through the katas and blushed a bit seeing his wildly flowing hair and his sweat covered face with that sparkling smile and heavy breaths. She knew she had fallen for the whiskered face blonde completely. She put a hand over her heart and watched him go through his katas with great energy for a while and stood up. She walked over to him with a happy smile on her face fixing her hat slightly to hide her small blush. Naruto went through another swing happily when he heard her voice.

"Naruto you shouldn't push yourself… Kyaa!" she yelped as Naruto wrapped his lone arm around her waist and jumped away as she heard a small explosion rock the place she was standing at and her eyes widened. Naruto pulled her behind him defensively and narrowed his eyes at the two silhouettes in the dust cloud. His eyes widened when his gaze landed on the two glowing red eyes with three tomoes in them and scowled.

"Itachi Uchiha." he said making Itachi smirk and the shark man to grin.

"The brat has gotten better ne Itachi-san? He saved the girl I wanted to rip to shreds." Said Kisame with a chuckle and Winry's eyes widened as she heard his claim and saw Naruto completely cover her and tighten his hold on his sword.

"Naruto who are they? How do you know them?" she asked a bit scared and clutching the back of his shirt while he had his eyes narrowed and was furiously thinking of a way to get her out at least. He knew he didn't have a chance since they were after him but she could still escape.

"Winry, run." He said making her eyes widen in shock as she clutched his shirt tightly and shook his head.

"No I won't leave you, you're in no condition to fight!" she protested and he growled.

"Winry these two are Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. One of them killed off his whole clan in a single night and the other killed off his own sensei before wiping out his own squad and betrayed his village. They are after me, but you have a chance to leave. Please go." He said desperately and she shook her head hugging him tightly and burying hier face in his back.

"No I won't…" she was cut off as the stoic looking Itachi spoke up.

"Naruto-kun please cooperate with us and we can do this without any unnecessary violence." He said and Naruto narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Itachi let her go, she has nothing to do with this. I'll do whatever you say, just let her go." He pleaded desperately and Itachi nodded.

"Very well Naruto-kun, we won't harm the girl or you. Just please cooperate with us." He said stoically and Naruto nodded loosening her arms from his and got behind her, kissing her head softly.

"I'm sorry for this Winry." He said softly and she was confused when she felt a chop on her neck and her mind blacked out. Naruto chopped her neck with the hilt of his sword and put her by the tree softly sheathing his blade and walked a couple of steps in front of her.

"Do what you want Itachi, just don't touch her and I'll do anything you have my word." He said and the Uchiha nodded while Kisame spoke up.

"Itachi-san we should just take the girl hostage and have her with us to make sure he isn't lying." He said and Naruto glared at the man.

"Keep your hands off her you bastard." He said putting his hand on the handle of his sword as Itachi spoke up.

"Naruto please calm down, we won't touch the girl as long as you don't try anything stupid and cooperate with us." He said and Kisame looked at him incredulously.

"You trust him Itachi-san?" he asked in disbelief and Itachi nodded shocking him completely.

"Naruto is many things but he is a man of his word, if he says he won't fight if we don't touch the girl then I trust him. Kisame stand down, let me handle this." He said and the shark man grumbled and nodded standing down.

"Fine, I don't even need to rip out a limb of his, looks like he took care of it himself." He said with a smirk and the two other shinobi paid him no heed as they took steps towards each other and Naruto stood in front of him without an ounce of fear. He saw Itachi's eye change its shape into a three pinned shuriken and look at him stoically.

"Please raise your shirt Naruto-kun." He said stoically and Naruto nodded doing as he said while Itachi narrowed his eyes at the place where his seal should have been only to see nothing there.

"Channel some chakra please." He said stoically and Naruto closed his eyes in concentration moulding a small bit of chakra but Itachi saw nothing happening and there wasn't an ounce of any demonic chakra within his system anymore confirming his doubts.

"So the rumours are true then, the Nine Tails is gone for good." He said stoically making Naruto's eyes widen in shock at his words while he put his shirt down.

"Yeah Samehada doesn't feel any of that tasty chakra in him anymore too. The brat doesn't have his bijuu anymore." Said Kisame seriously and Naruto was shocked beyond belief. The Nine Tails was gone?

"W-What did you say?" he asked in shock and Itachi and Kisame looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"They didn't tell you did they?" Itachi stated and he confirmed by looking at him with that shocked face.

"You no longer hold the Nine Tails anymore Naruto, I don't know how but you are no longer a jinchuriki." He said and Naruto couldn't even form words properly as he looked at the two amused shinobi. Then his mind went back to the time he had saved Winry and how that thing had pulled out some red chakra from him. That was the Nine Tails!

"But why didn't they tell me?" he asked in disbelief knowing the hatred of the villagers shoul be no more and Kisame grinned at the blind faith the boy still had in his village. He was still too naïve in his opinion.

"You are too gullible gaki. You're just a scapegoat." He said shocking Naruto who didn't understand his words as he elaborated.

"Bijuu are beings of massive chakra and power while jinchuriki like you are weapons and tools for the village. If the other villages knew that the leaf no longer had the Nine Tails it appears to be weak so they kept everyone including you in the dark. You were always just a tool to them, why do you think we are collecting jinchurikis? You guys are too powerful and the village needs your strength." He said chuckling seeing his horror stricken face as he let the information sink in. Naruto heard everything and refused to believe it but now everything was making sense. His advance healing no longer there, why his chakra system wasn't being repaired and why he had such great control and so little chakra. The fox took care of any injuries from before but now it wasn't there. How could he have been so stupid?

"Why should I believe anything you two say?" he asked in a half-hearted tone making Kisame chuckle.

"Why would we lie gaki? You no longer hold what we needed so you are free from us completely. And you have a problem of trusting your village too much. There is a reason powerful shinobi like us always leave when we gain enough experience and knowledge about the true system of the hidden villages." He said shocking Naruto further. Now that he thought about it most of the rogue ninja were really accomplished shinobi.

"The village always looks at its powerful shinobi with really narrow eyes Naruto, when they become a liability they must dispose them off if there is even a small bit of doubt with their loyalty in question." He said and Naruto was shocked as he heard Itachi's words. Itachi though seeing his vulnerable and how he was now learning the truths formed a plan in his head. He could be a powerful ally if joined him he mused.

"Like they have been hiding truths from you your whole life too." He said and Naruto looked at him silently as Itachi smirked seeing he could now make him see how pathetic the village really was. The boy had too much potential to let him stay a cripple for the rest of his life. It was a complete waste of talent in his opinion. And he could become the strongest of the Akatsuki if proper guidance and care was given to him.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked with a slight stutter making Itachi smile widely. His blind faith in the village was disappearing bit by bit and now he could show him what they truly were and where he really belonged. He never wanted to kill the boy and wished he wasn't a jinchuriki but now that it was as he wanted he should come with him.

"They lied to you about your truths and your heritage too." He said making Naruto's heart skip a beat.

"My parents?" he whispered and Itachi nodded smiling that he understood his words while a tear rolled down his eye. Kisame was enjoying getting the strong blonde to be so vulnerable, oh it was too fun in his opinion.

"Yes, they know all about it but have kept it from you so that you don't hate the villagers and stay loyal to the leaf. They need you there for themselves so that your future children would be there and loyal weapons for them. You hold too great a heritage for them to be unloyal to them." He said and Naruto didn't want to believe him. It all sounded like a well written lot for him to lose his faith in his village.

"How do I know you are telling me the truth? What proof do you have?" he asked angrily in tears and Itachi smirked. Yes, this was the last nail in the coffin before he made his choice to attain true strength like he was born to have and break free from those pathetic bonds that were tying down his potential.

"I know you have a great record of breaking in the Hokage vault…" he said making Naruto narrow his eyes and Itachi continued.

"Do it again, go to the secret vault with the Kanji for 'Four' and smear your blood on it. It will be unlocked and all truths will be revealed and you'll understand everything." He said shocking Naruto to the core. The village had been hiding so much from him and just using him. But why was he helping him, surely it wasn't out of the depth of his heart.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked making Kisame curious too. He couldn't understand what the Uchiha was thinking but knew he must have a good reason.

"The village is holding back your potential. You are destined for greatness with the talent you hold. They see it too and are trying to keep you under their thumbs. After you learn everything come with me and join us. We need a tenth member in our organization and you'll fit in perfectly." He said making the other two's eyes widen in shock. Naruto couldn't believe it. They were the most powerful criminal organization with no one less than a S-rank hit in the Bingo books and they wanted him when he didn't even have the Nine Tails in him.

"What but why me? I'm but a dead last of the Academy and a cripple. I no longer even hold the Nine Tails with me." He said making Itachi smirk.

"I know real potential when I see it. You don't need to worry about that, I promise you in three years you'll achieve strengths that this village can never let you get if you stay tied down here. You belong with the best Naruto, your heritage is proof enough and how you persevered with all the odds stacked against you, I know your potential." He said shocking Naruto further. The greatest prodigy of the Uchiha clan wanted him to come with him and was appreciating his potential, he saw the confidence in his stoic eyes and how he believed each and every word. No one had ever believed that he could achieve something before other than Winry before.

"But why me, I mean I don't even have anything special like your brother's Sharingan or any other special skills?" he asked in shock and Itachi shook his head in amusement.

"My foolish little brother believes himself to be a god because of the Sharingan. He is but a child playing with things he doesn't understand and aspiring for goals he couldn't reach…" he said shocking Naruto at his complete dismissal of his brother and continued. "… you on the other hand are a diamond in the rough and it would be a waste to let potential such as yours to go to waste." He said while Naruto's eyes hardened. He was now highly inclined to accept the offer and just needed one good reason to join them completely. Itachi saw hi hardened eyes and knew he wanted something.

"Even if what you say is true give me one good reason to join your organization of all things." He said emotionlessly making Itachi smirk.

"We could have your chakra system completely restored and I have a new power in mind for you too. I guess that is a good enough reason ne?" he asked stoically making Naruto's eyes to widen in shock before he narrowed them.

"You lie, not even Tsunade Baa-chan can heal me completely and she is the best medic nin in the entire elemental nations." He said accusingly making Itachi chuckle. Kisame stood back letting the Uchiha to do what he wanted knowing he had solid reasons if he wanted the gaki to join them so badly to offer him this much.

"Oh I am not going to make you heal from a medical nin Naruto…" he said shocking Naruto and Kisame knew where he was going with this while he continued. "… our leader is the bearer of the legendary dojutsu Rinnegan. He can grow back your arm back too if he wants to, so will that price suffice?" he asked making Naruto's words die down in his throat. He could have everything back. Just the thought of it made him say yes instantly but he looked back at the sleeping face of Winry and knew what he would have to leave behind. They were a criminal organization, the most dangerous one at that for a reason. Was it all worth it, the price of power? His thoughts were cut off as the stoic Uchiha's voice cut in.

"You don't have to answer me now; I'll be back after a month. Go and look for the truths and see into your heart what you desire. I assure you, you'll achieve strength you couldn't even begin to understand in this pathetic village. Meet me here at midnight a month from now if your answer is yes." He said turning around as Naruto spoke up.

"Why tell me so many things about your organization? I could give the intel to the village you know. And the chances of me coming are really slim." He asked while Itachi smirked.

"You'll come, I know it." He said confidently as he and Kisame vanished into thin air leaving him alone to his thoughts. He sat down by the shore of the lake, completely lost in thought when he felt two slender arms wrap around his chest and a small soft form pres against him from the back making the blonde smile.

"You idiot, why did you do that? Thank god you're alright." Said Winry in a soft worried tone making him smile widely and keep his hand over hers.

"I'm fine Winry, don't worry." He said rubbing her hand softly as she smiled and came in front of him with a mild glare and bonked his head softly.

"Why do you have to be so damn reckless?" she asked in a scolding tone and he smiled., surprising her by bringing her in a warm hug. Winry hugged him back though was worried about him now as she ran her fingers through his hair softly.

"What's the matter Naru-kun? What did those two want with you?" she asked softly and he said nothing just tightened his hold on her making her worries increase.

"Nothing for you to worry about Winry. I'm glad you're here." He said softly, hugging her tightly making her feel a feeling of bad foreboding hearing his words. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and make him look into her wide baby blue eyes.

"Tell me what happened Naru-kun, you're worrying me." She said softly making him smile as he brought his hands over hers and pulled her in for a hug again making her concerned what was going on.

"Nothing happened at all Winry they just had some misunderstanding. They left after it was cleared. Just let me stay like this please." He said in a vulnerable tone and she nodded and held him in her arms rubbing his hair softly. He sighed in her chest feeling completely satisfied as he took in her beautiful scent and how good it felt to hold her soft and small form in his arms. He trusted her completely but this was his burden to bear and she might get in trouble that was completely unnecessary for her to involved in.

"Winry, can you promise me something?" he asked softly surprising her and she nodded in hus chest with a small smile making him smile.

"Don't speak about this encounter to anyone for now. There are some things I need to find out before I tell Tsunade Baa-chan about this." He said brushing her long hair with his hand as she looked into his eyes with a worried glance.

"Are you going to do something reckless?" she asked worriedly looking into his eyes for the truth but he smiled and pulled her close in a warm hug.

"Yes I am. Can I trust you Winry?" He asked and she nodded in his chest hugging him tightly.

"Just please don't do anything that may hurt you, promise me that." She said softly and he nodded brushing her silky hair.

"I promise you Winry." He said honestly and she nodded in his chest closing her eyes.

"Alright then I won't speak to anyone about this, just please tell me everything alright. No need to burden yourself alone with anything. I'm here for you." She said softly and he nodded with a smile.

"I know and I'm glad you're here Win-chan." He said softly making her smile and blush in his chest as she snuggled in his embrace happily.

"I'm always here for you." She whispered and the both of them sat in each other's arms happily in comfortable silence.

A few hours later the both of them stood up and walked out of the clearing. Winry walked with him and blushed as she looked down fiddling with her frock making Naruto curious at her strange behaviour. She closed her eyes shut from embarrassment and held his hand in hers tightly and snuggled up to his arm surprising him. Naruto blushed himself and wrapped his around her waist pulling her close while she laid her head on his shoulder happily.

"I like it this way." She whispered softly and he chuckled nervously and nodded tightening his hold on her making her feel so safe with him. She still remembered how he had instantly picked her up and pulled her behind him when those two strange men had come in the training field, worrying about her first and not caring about himself. How could he be so selfless in a heartbeat she just couldn't get but it made her fall for him even more. As long as she was with him, his presence alone comforted her even in the presence of enemies she knew he couldn't fight at that moment but he somehow always pulled through.

Naruto was startled as she pulled him into an alleyway quickly and he followed her stumbling a bit and looked at her scarlet cheeks and those embarrassed and big baby blue eyes he loved so much.

"What's the matter Winry…" he was cut off as she pressed her lips to his quickly and broke off with a huge blush on her face. Naruto himself had turned a tomato red and touched his lips with wide eyes and a completely lost look. It was his first kiss and it felt really good, her lips were so soft and supple he felt like kissing her again. Winry saw his confused and lost look with complete silence and her eyes watered. He didn't like her and she had forced the small kiss on him, she thought burying her face in her hands while sniffing. She had ruined everything between them…

Her thoughts trailed off when Naruto caught her hands with his own hand and pulled them down cupping her right cheek and leaned down, bringing her closer by her waist and captured her lips with his own softly. She snaked her slender arms around his neck and leaned up on her toes slightly causing him to fall back in support of the ball and for her to press completely against him. Their lips moved together sloppily in their first attempt at an innocent lip lock and both broke off breathing heavily with scarlet blushes adorned on their cheeks. Naruto leaned his forehead on hers still holding her close to him and gazed into her baby blue eyes that were looking at him so innocently.

"I have fallen for you Naruto." She whispered softly, her breath touching his lips softly making his heart skip a beat as he listened to her words. His lips moved on his own as the words slipped right out them unconsciously.

"My heart belongs to you Winry." He whispered softly making her blush to intensify and her eyes sparkled with happiness as she listened to his words that were said with the utmost honesty.

"Really?" she asked softly and he nodded slightly making her smile happily as she closed her eyes slowly with Naruto doing the same and both closed the distance between each other completely. They once again met in a slightly sloppy but the most loving lip lock they could muster and Naruto's hand roamed down on her butt and pulled her closer a bit unconsciously giving her plump cheek a slight squeeze making her moan and deepen the kiss slightly. Naruto heard her soft moan and it made his heart feel warm with the feeling of someone loving him truly without any reasons for the first time ever and the soft moan that belonged only to him. A tear slipped down his eye falling on her cheek making her eye open a bit to see him completely lost in the moment and smiled a bit in the kiss. She broke the kiss off slowly with a small peck ever so slightly grazing his lips with her own and pressed her head to his chest, hugging him tightly while he brushed her silky soft hair with his hands and held her close to him. They stood in each other's arms away from all the prying eyes in comfortable silence as Naruto broke it.

"What do you want with me Winry?" he asked honestly in a little scared voice and she knew what he was asking and how important the question was for them.

"I want you, completely and truly to myself. Be mine, forever." She whispered softly tightening her hold on him. Naruto felt his heart feel so warm and a true happiness cover him completely as he rubbed her arm softly and put his chin on her head closing his eyes. The conversation with Itachi rung in his head. He felt completely conflicted and didn't know what to say to her. He just couldn't lie and give her a false answer and she deserved better than him. He didn't have a future that looked bright from whatever angle he looked at. If he stayed in the village he would be just a good for nothing cripple for the rest of his life who would be a burden on her forever, even if she accepted him like that he couldn't make her live like that. If he went with Itachi and if what he said was true then he couldn't take her, they were a criminal organization with the highest level of criminal rogue-nin there.

She didn't have what it took to be on the run like we would have to do and he didn't want to jeopardize her safety knowing what kinds of things could happen to girls. He unconsciously tightened his hold on her as the last thought rung in his head, he would tear the earth apart before he let a hair on her head be touched, Kami herself be damned. He just wasn't meant to be loved, it was just another dream that was forever out of his reach.

"I'm sorry Winry but that is not possible." He said finally, gulping a huge burden through his throat as he spoke the venomous words and she looked at him hurt but saw the pain and longing in his eyes, the way he looked at her. She knew he loved her. The kiss was enough to show her his honest feelings to her and he told her his heart belongs to her. But the question was…

"Why?" she whispered desperately looking at him with pleading eyes making his heart break at what he was doing to himself. But it needed to be done before he hurt himself even more.

"You and I are different Winry. I am not the kind of a person to be tied down and stay here living the life of a civilian. Even if I wanted to you have seen the way people look at me haven't you?" he asked and she nodded remembering he had told her not to go into it any further and just listened to him letting him get it all out.

"I want the rush I feel in the midst of a battle, I feel helpless and so… so… useless when I walk past a shinobi knowing there is no way I could achieve what I have always dreamed for. I have found out certain things and need to find out some more, I don't know where my life will lead me. But wherever I go you will have to suffer and that is something I cannot put you through. You deserve someone better Winry, someone who can give you true happiness." He said and she shook her head defiantly and looked at him sternly.

"I don't care about anything I will follow you to the depths of hell if I need to Naruto, and I know you'll do the same for me. You are my happiness." She said confidently and he chuckled softly startling her.

"Happiness?" he asked making her confused as he smiled at her innocent eyes he loved so much.

"I don't even remember what true happiness was Winry until you came like a breath of fresh air in my life. I am really glad for the day I rushed in to save you, it was the best thing that ever happened to me." He said softly rubbing her cheek and her eyes widened at his words and the love she heard in his voice making her fall for him even more than before.

"But…" he said startling her as he smiled sadly and she saw his mask drop completely and the completely broken and pained eyes of the always grinning boy. "… this is who I truly I am, only the small smiles and soft chuckles I have with you are true. The rest are just an act to hide my weakness from everyone. I am but a husk of what you love Winry…" he trailed off as she cut him off with a furious gaze.

"No…" she said with such conviction it stunned him as he gazed at those shimmering eyes completely lost in them.

"I love you and I love every part of you. I will take all that pain away and pull it in myself and fill you up with the happiness you deserve. I am opening my heart to you Naruto, open yours to me please…" she spoke softly making his eyes soften and a fond smile to light up his face. She saw he was about to say something and cut him off before he could speak.

"You're going to leave the village to go with those two, aren't you?" she stated more than asked and his eyes widened in shock before he smiled sadly and nodded. He never could hide anything from her.

"Hai I'm going to join the Akatsuki Winry, I'm going to lead the life of a criminal rogue-nin. It's the choice I've made. I don't know how long I'll be gone or if I will ever return or not and that's why you deserve someone better, find someone like Edward who really…" he was cut off as she spoke up.

"I'll wait for you…" she whispered making his eyes widen in shock as he heard her soft angelic voice.

"Three years…" she whispered putting three fingers on his lips shutting him up completely as he watched her with wide eyes.

"Go and do what you want for three years but then come back to me in my arms and I'll cover you up in my love…" she whispered softly as he listened to her words stunned that even after hearing what hideous path he was choosing she was still going to love him.

"…and if you don't come back to me in three years, I'll come to you myself and hit you at first…" she said punching his chest softly with a small tear making him smile as he listened on to her words.

"… then I'll kiss you with all the love I can…" she whispered pressing her lips to his softly and looked into his eyes lovingly. "… and then I'll bring you back and never let you go from my arms no matter where we stay, I don't care where we will go just that we'll be together. Just promise me you'll come back for me and never forget me and I'll let you go…" she whispered and he looked into her warm love filled eyes and kissed her softly with a tear pulling her in a bear hug.

"How can you love me so much you baka? Why are you wasting your life for someone as broken as me?" he asked softly rubbing her back and kissed her neck softly as she moaned in his ear softly snuggling in his arms making him smile.

"I'll fix you up, I always was good at fixing things." She whispered softly with a small giggle making him chuckle himself.

"Promise me Naruto…" she whispered seriously and he smiled and kissed the top of her head like a little child making her smile.

"Alright I promise Winry, I'll come back for you no matter what happens. I give you my word." He said lovingly and she nodded happily in his chest while he held his love in his arms with a small smile.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. Let's see what happens next when Naruto finds out his origins and the lies he had been fed for his whole life. What skills will he acquire when he is trained by the best of the Akatsuki and what awaits him as the life of a rogue-nin? Well if you want to find out hit that review button and I'll see you next time. So until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne;)**_


End file.
